Of mech and wolf
by Chilisha
Summary: Jazz's sparker is abusive and finds himself looking for a pet to keep him company and offer some of the love he's not getting from his sparker. Instead he ends up finding Prowl. What happens when our mech discovers his pet is more than he seems? Unexpected romance develops between them and wild sparks fly.


Of mech and wolf 10/1/14

Prowl POV: This was not good... I couldn't believe I'd been caught and now I was stuck in some damnable cage being carted off to Primus only knows where. My creators must be worried sick but there was nothing I could do right now. A mech outside my cage smirked at me twirling the key around his finger, he was lucky I didn't want to hurt them. "Your going to bring us a lot of credits at the pet trade." I glared at him. I was no ones pet! "Watch that attitude, they might just shot you if they think your too dangerous to be kept around. You'd make a pretty wall mount too." I slammed against the cage managing to slash his arm with my claws before he got away. "Mech you have no idea how lucky you are it was me you caught and not someone else! They'd take your fragging helm off!" He snarled before kicking my cage nearly tipping it over. "You're lucky I don't kill you now!" I'd like to see him try, I wish he'd open this cage and stick his arm in here...  
Jazz POV: I frowned looking around the pet shop but there was nothing that caught my optic. I needed something that my sparker couldn't hurt easy since he didn't have any remorse for anyone or anything but himself. All the mecha animals here were very small and I didn't want them getting killed. "Ya got anything bigger? Ah'd rather not step on any of them." The mech shook his helm but a femme stepped from the back room and I caught a glimpse of a huge mecha hound. That would be big enough, and my sparker wouldn't mess with him. "What's dat one?" I stepped forward pushing the door open before he could stop me. "You can't be back here! That's being offlined today. He's far too dangerous to be kept as a pet. We've had him 4 deca cycles trying to tame him, and he's nearly killed me serval times now!" I looked at the mostly white wolf, something in his optics seemed out of place for an animal. "Ah want him..." I stepped forward and he growled but I didn't think he'd act on it so I pressed against the bars. He lunged slamming into me, denta snapping just an inch from my face but he didn't touch me. "Get away from there!" I wave the mech off as I reached out to touch the animal, his optics tracked me closely as I stroked down his face. His fur was like silk under my hand and he finally sat down leaning into me. "Dere ya go... See, ahm not so bad. Not scared of ya either big guy." "I can't believe it... It's just letting you pet it." He reached out but got bit, I knew it was nothing to what could have happened though. "He's not bad, he's just tired of being hurt, someone was mean to him ah bet. Ahm taking him." His optics met mine shining golden as the other mech glared at him. "I wouldn't advise letting it out, might be a whole different game there. It'll get a cage with wheels and you can have it. It seems to like you far better than us." "Not it, he's a mech."  
Prowl POV: I didn't know what to make of this mech, he was about a third my size but he had fight in him. He showed no fear at all even if I bit him, he didn't try to touch me anymore but he wasn't scared either. I lifted my helm as he stepped into the room. I had been here a deca cycle now and he often came back hurt in some way. I wondered about it but couldn't very well ask, he still thought I was an animal and that's how it would stay. "Hey Blade... Hungry?" He knelt down, wincing and I saw energon leaking from his valve panel. I reached a paw out touching where it dripped from him and pulled back, it had transfluid in it... I looked at him wondering who had done that to him but he just poured some energon into my bowl sitting infront of my cage watching me. His chin rested on his knees and I saw so much pain behind his optics. A few tears dropped from them down his face before he hid from me. "Maybe meh sparker's right... No one seems to care... Ya wouldn't even be here if ya weren't stuck, maybe ah really don't have anyone dat cares if ah offline or not. Ah saved ya and not even ya like meh... Know it's not yer fault dat ahm worthless though." My vents hitched watching him. His sparker had told him those things? How could anyone do that? I reached through the bars as far as I could until my paw brushed his knee. He smiled a little and wrapped his fingers around it as tears kept falling and I knew I hated the mech that had done this to him. "What's up Snowblade? Ya don't like meh touching ya, ah still got da nick in meh arm ta prove it. Know ya could have done a pit of a lot worse though." He rubbed my ped gently working between my toes careful to avoid my claws. "Hey... I'm sorry mech..." I knew he couldn't understand me but I wished he could. He stood finally, letting my paw go as he turned and went to his bed without fueling. I sighed settling in for the night as well wishing that I hadn't nipped him. Maybe then he'd let me out so I could see to him, he was hurting so much and I hated I could do nothing to make it better...  
Jazz POV: I landed with a huff on the floor in front of my sparker once more. He was never gently but I was extra sore tonight and just wanted to curl up in my bed and slip offline. I hadn't fueled in 3 cycles now and my tank was empty and the last of my fuel was draining from my lines rapidly. "Get out of here. You've served your purpose." I picked myself up, pushing back the pain as I stepped from the room to my own. Snowblade would be getting hungry and he needed to be let go before I slipped away. My frame ached horribly but I couldn't leave just yet. The knob on my door seemed so hard to turn but I finally got it though I fell into the room when it gave way taking away my support too quickly. Snow barked reaching for me but I was just out of reach, my frame was so heavy but I had to get him out before I offlined. "Ah know... Gonna get ya Blade..." I found my peds once more leaning onto his cage as I tried to vent. He butted his helm into my belly licking frantically trying to get me to move. He couldn't wait to get away from me, I didn't blame him. I knew no one wanted me. I finally fumbled with the key and unlocked the cage for him to burst from it. He had me in the next second carrying me over to the bed where he laid over me, my world faded to black and I welcomed it...  
Prowl POV: I didn't know what had happened to the little mech but he was in bad shape. I knew he hadn't fueled in 3 cycles but that wouldn't have caused this kind of damage. He was leaking from his valve quite badly and I knew he wasn't going to last long like this. His frame was so limp in my hold and I knew he was only kliks from slipping away. I shifted back to shove his chest plates aside before changing back once more. My chest opened and I merged my spark with his keeping it from guttering out as I ripped a line in my shoulder letting energon spurt from it. I drank in as much as I could before pressing my mouth to his dribbling the fuel into his intake until it was gone. I managed to get 5 mouth fulls into him before healing the bite and just laying there waiting for it to make it into his lines. It took a while but his systems finally caught back up taking over keeping his spark online once more and taking the task from me. "Primus... You were really just going offline after letting me go... I don't know who's been hurting you but I'll not allow it to continue." I nuzzled him, gently pulling him closer into my arms as I went about healing his valve where it was torn. It was so raw inside I couldn't believe he could stand it. I knew he must have been in so much pain, but he never once complained about it. Mostly he just seemed so lonely, he would just sit outside my cage every night talking to me before he went to bed. I would get him out of here... For now though he needed to recharge, tomorrow I would worry about what to do with him. I vented, resting my helm over his, offering as much comfort as I could, he needed to know that someone did care. That I cared, and that he was loved no matter what he thought...  
Jazz POV: I yawned, comming back online once more, I didn't remember going to sleep but I must have. I was very warm and something oh so soft was wrapped around me purring softly- 'Wait. What's purring?' I onlined my optics to see Snowblade watching me and gasped. "Da frag happened? How'd ya get out-..." I stilled as the night before came rushing back. "Ya-... Ya saved meh..." I looked at him and he tightened his legs around me pulling me into his chest to lick my neck. "Why couldn't ya just let meh slip away Blade? Ya were free... Ya didn't have ta be bothered with meh anymore." He growled before nipping my neck sharply making me wince though I suddenly became aware of the pain in my valve, or more like lack there of. I wasn't sore at all and I didn't know what had happened, my tank rumbled and I sighed. "How'd ya manage ta get fuel in meh Snow?" I reached up carefully wondering if he'd let me pet him this time. He leaned into my hand nuzzling gently before shifting around to bite at his shoulder. I thought he might be itchy at first until I saw energon dripping from it. I gasped reaching for him but he pulled away pushing his face in mine. Something gushed from his mouth running down my intake before I could stop it. My hands came up trying to push him away but he trapped one under his right paw, as he laid on the other one. I was pinned down as he forced another mouthful into me, my vents whirled as I tried to cough it up but couldn't. His nose meet my check where he licked softly before looking at me for a long moment as my vents settled. Slowly his weight lifted off my hands and he turned to his shoulder then to me, his denta pressed against my mouth opening slightly to let his fuel run into my mouth. I swallowed slowly and he lifted the rest of his weight off me as he feed me more. I couldn't believe he was doing this but I was glad for the comfort. I leaned up getting my next swallow as I hugged his neck drinking what he gave me. Finally he pulled back licking up the droplets up that had gotten lose before tending his shoulder. His legs tightened around me once more in a hug as he pulled me close, I snuggled into his neck hiding from the world at least for the moment. I should have let him out before, if I'd have known this was what he wanted I would have. "So sorry for keeping ya locked up Snow... Ah just didn't want ta lose da only person dat ah had... Even if ya were here by force." He licked my neck gently as his tail came around my back, I wished I could stay here but the sound of my sparker making his way down the hall brought me back. "Gotta go get his fuel Blade... Ah'll be back later..." I got one ped on the floor before being hauled back up into my cuddles despite my objections. "Yer gonna get meh in trouble! Let go Snowblade. Meh sparker will hurt meh again!" He growled low tucking me close as I struggled to get free. "Please... Ah don't wanna be hurt anymore Snow." His growl turned to a whine as he held me closer, I finally gave in just letting him have me. At least I had someone that wanted me, it felt good and I'd take a beating if I could have comfort after wards. My fingers curled into his fur holding on as I heard ped falls coming toward my room, I shivered knowing what was coming. I'd be beaten then he'd take my valve again. Snowblade snarled as the door opened but I couldn't see as he had my helm buried in his chest. "What the frag is that thing doing out of its cage?! You should have had my fuel ready you worthless pile of scra. -" He stepped forward just as I got my helm free and Snow lunged from the bed. My sparker screamed as his arm was caught and he was thrown down the hall to crash into the far side. Blade fallowed though and by the time I got there my sparker was pinned against the wall with Snowblade snarling down at him. "Snow come! Here!" I reached out grabbing at him and he came with very little force, his optics caught mine and he nuzzled me gently before picking me up to carry me back to my room. I was set down first as he wrapped around me keeping me safe... It was too much, tears ran from my optics as I hugged him tight. I couldn't believe he wanted too protect me, no one ever had before and I wasn't keen on losing him. "Thanks Blade... Ahm so glad yer gonna save meh..." His tail thumped against my leg and I smiled petting his audio flaps. "Ahm so glad ya stayed... Ya don't hav'ta though... Wish ya would offline meh when ya decide ta leave, don't wanna be hurt anymore Snowblade." He brushed his nose under my chin before going up my cheek and curling it around the back of my helm tucking me close into a hug. That's how we stayed until a low growl woke me up. "What's wrong Snow?" I sat up to see 3 mechs and a femme all with weapons pointed at him, I jerked up scrambling over him putting mehself between them. "Move, that thing almost killed your sparker!" My mind whirled, I couldn't let them hurt him. "He only did it cuz meh sparker was gonna!-" "Gonna what!?" Said mech stepped up behind the others and I tensed, Snow growled low and I scrambled behind him to hide. "Jazz w,hat were you going to say?" I keened burying myself into his side as he curled around me comforting me. The femme stepped forward a little looking us over as Snowblade growled low. "Was he protecting you sweetspark?" I nodded shakily clinging to my safe spot. "Put those down, we won't be needing them. As for you Ironstar! You'll be reported and I'm not going anyplace until the enforcers get here!... Or maybe I should. The mecha hound seemed to take of you nicely." My sparker looked to me and I pulled closer to Snowblade. "Tell them you're joking! I've never hurt you and you know it! Tell them Jazz!" I shivered, I could hear the threat in his voice as clear as day, he was going to tear me apart if I didn't listen. "Jazz your pet won't let him hurt you... He's going to fight to keep you safe you saw that. We're not taking him and your sparker can't touch you while he's here." I stilled, rational thought taking over once more and fighting back the fear. She was right, Snowblade wouldn't let him hurt me so there was no reason to be scared anymore. Blade nosed at my side gently before looking at me and I set my nerve. "He's been beating meh ever since ah could remember but da last few deca cycles he's been forcing an interface on meh... He did it last night and ah was so scared he would do it again this morning... Snowblade attacked him when he tried ta get meh this morning." My sparker shifted forward but Snow tackled him snarling in his face as he pinned him. He didn't do more then hold him down though. "Too bad Snowblade didn't rip his helm off. We'll get you someplace safe Jazz, you're still a youngling and the center is always open for those that need it." She held out her hand but Snow snapped at her placing himself between us. "See. That thing is far too dangerous!" "Shut up! Snowblade is doing what you're supposed to!" She slapped him hard and I cringed as he drew back but Snow reared back on his hind legs slashing at him with his claws. Thick groves were cleaved into his chest and arms before he backed off and took his place at my side once more. "Well, one thing for sure, no one will hurt you while he's around." A tug on my arm got my attention, Blade let my hand go and nudged me with his nose toward the door before he stepped forward looking back until I fallowed him. "Where are you going?" "Don't know, where ever Snowblade wants. He's all ah got..." I leaned into his side though he dropped low making me topple. I ended up sitting on him and he trotted out of the house and into the woods. Prowl POV: I really hoped the little mech was ok with me, he needed to be looked after and I sure wasn't letting him be hauled off to the sparkling center. His fingers curled into my fur as he rested his helm on my neck. "Where we gone Snow?... Ah can't live out here like ya can." I huffed picking up my pace until I was going at an all out run through the woods. He clung to me tight as the crystal growths rushed by... It took nearly 4 groons for me to reach someplace I knew but I finally made it. My home was only a few miles out from here but I didn't want my friend going in without knowing what was going on. "Why ya stopping Snowblade? This where ya came from?" I sat down letting him get his balance before turning to look at him. He looked so sad and scared, I didn't blame him. The fear wasn't of me though, it was of what was going to happen now. A few tears slipped from behind his visor and I licked them up trying to ease his distress. "Easy Jazz, it's ok." I lifted his face with my paw before slowly shifting from my wolf form. His optics brightened and he stepped back, this time the fear was of me and I hated it. "Easy..." He turned and bolted from me leaving me to stare after him before shifting back to catch him. He went limp as soon as I caught his scuff bar, not moving a cable. I sat on my hind legs pulling him against me in a hug as I licked his audios. Very slowly he relaxed wrapping his arms around me as he vented. "Ya brought meh out here ta offline didn't ya?... Ah don't mind, ah just don't wanna be alone..." I whined pressing my nose into him. "Who are ya really?" His frame shivered against me as I very slowly shifted back once more. "Shhh... It's ok Jazz, I'm not going to harm you and you'll not be left alone. I'm sorry you've been hurt so much but it'll not happen anymore." He pulled away from me watching me warily and I couldn't understand how he could be so scared of this form but not the other. "Would you feel better if I were Snowblade?" He looked down but I stepped forward hugging him gently as he shook. "Who are ya?" "My name is Prowl. You will be cared for, and you will be kept safe and unharmed. I know you haven't had a nice life so far but it will be better from here out." He sniffed a little before speaking again. "Where are we gone?" I smiled slightly. "To the house of Shining sun." He frowned pulling back to look at me. "Are ya selling meh as a slave?" My mouth fell open before I growled low. I regretted it instantly as he whimpered cringing away from me. "Sorry, shhh it's ok, I'm sorry, I just don't like that you believe that's all I want you for... You're going to live there with me. You're not going to be a slave I promise you that, your going to be one of the family." He looked up though I could tell he was far from convinced. "Why? Ya can't want meh. And why would day let meh in dere, ahm nothing." The complete belief in that made me wish I had ripped his sparker's helm off. He had twisted this poor mechs spark so much with his lies and now he believed them. "You are far more than you've been told. You will be welcomed into our home, I am the heir and me wanting you will be good enough for anyone that might question it. The only one that can remove you from our house would be yourself. If you choose to leave though you will be provided with a place to live." He just looked at me for a long moment. "So if yer da heir to dat house how'd ya end up in da pet shop?" I winced letting my helm drop. "I got caught by some traders that sold me. The ones they sold me to were too scared to do anything with me so I was given to the pound, then you found me. I am very sorry about nipping you, but I really just wanted free." He watched me before nodding slowly. "So what am ah expected ta do there?" I vented, maybe it would be easier if he felt he had a purpose there instead of just being left to himself. "You'll be keeping me company." He nodded, looking down and I sighed. "You don't have to do anything you don't want Jazz, you'll be taken care of no matter what. I'll see to it personally." He didn't look up as he stepped forward. "Come, clearly I'm going to have a time undoing everything you're sparker has taught you. You are a beautiful mech that anyone would be lucky to have. You're not trash as he has lead you to believe."  
Jazz POV: I huffed, I couldn't believe what he was saying. "What about ya, ya count yerself in with those dat would want mehn?" I didn't bother looking up but I should have since I crashed into his back when he stopped. "As a matter of fact... I would. I surely wouldn't mind having you but that choice is completely up to you." My vents hitched as I jerked my optics to him. He liked me? How could he like me if my sparker didn't? I just couldn't understand, no one cared, my sparker told me so, so why did the heir of Praxus want me? "Still. I know you won't believe me yet, but you will. I'll be sure that you'll see that things are very different here, my carrier is going to be thrilled to have someone new to dote on." I didn't know if I wanted this or not, if he was telling the truth and they did like me now I knew it wouldn't last. They would get tired of me when I did something wrong and I'd be shoved away. Maybe used as a toy again, or beaten around for fun. Maybe they'd just toss me out and forget about me. I didn't want that and I whimpered lightly just thinking about it. "Prowl... Please promise dat y'all offline meh when yer done with meh. Ah don't wanna be hurt anymore." I met his optics and he tugged me close pulling me into his arms as he held me close. "Shhh, things will not call for such actions. You will be well cared for and loved." Hands smoothed over my back as he tried to comfort me. "Ya can't love meh... No one can, ah don't know why yer trying ta tell meh this." He vented before scoping me off my peds into his arms. "I will prove you wrong. Come, my creators are worried sick I'm sure." I tried not to squirm as he carried me, I wasn't used to this at all. "Relax Jazz your fine, don't be so tense." That was easy for him to say, he knew what was going to happen to him and it was a far cry from what I would be faced with when they grew tired of me. I hated even thinking about it but I knew ignoring it wouldn't make it go away, no matter how hard I wished it would. Prowl POV: I was tackled as soon as my peds hit the inside of my home. My carrier had me nearly crushed as he picked me up, he was nearly beside himself. "Where have you been!? Why didn't you call us! Or answer ours! What's wrong with you!?" He shook me hard glaring before I was crushed once more. "I'm sorry. I couldn't talk to you because I got caught while in wolf form and until this morning had no way of escaping without someone knowing." I nudged Jazz out infront of me but he dove right back into hiding again. My carrier looked at me blinking over bright optics at me then back to Jazz who had his face buried between my doors. I really wished he'd stop that, hot vents tickled over the far too sensitive cables there lighting up my frame with shocks of pleasure. "Who is that?!" I reached back tugging him around to my front but he refused to look at my creators, he just shivered against me. "This is Jazz. I ended up at his house and I brought him with, his sparker had been beating him and forcing him to interface with him." They both scolfed before my carrier had Jazz wrapped up in his arms cuddling him as his frame shook. "He needs time. His sparker has made him believe that he is nothing and no one can care." "Well we're going to take care of that right now! No little mech in my house is going to think he's unloved!" Carrier cuddled him closer, humming lightly as Jazz just trembled, I hated seeing him like this. "Carrier maybe it would be best to let him with me. He's very unsure of everyone but I've been with him for a deca cycle now and he's more used to me." I shifted back and he latched onto me instantly hiding his face in my back. "He's not scared of your wolf form?" "No, he was scared of my mech form before but I think he's most at ease when I'm Snowblade." They gave me a look. "Snowblade?" "Long story. I got sold as a pet, if Jazz hadn't come in I would have ended up killing someone since they were going to offline me. He got me and I got him." My sparker frowned but my carrier broke out into a huge smile. "My little mech finally found a mate!" "Carrier! Get off! Come on!" I managed to wiggle free and escape to my room with Jazz.  
Jazz POV: I couldn't help but shiver as Prowl stepped into a huge bedroom, easily the size of my house. The door closed behind us and I heard locks engage, it was only a small sound, but it echoed in my audios over and over until it was so loud I sobbed. I knew what was going to happen being locked in a room with this mech. He had told me I'd be tending to him, I didn't want that kind of pain again but I knew I couldn't stop it now anymore than before. Prowl looked over his shoulder, optics burning into mine as he shifted back to mech form, my frame trembled just watching him. "Jazz? Are you ok?" I offlined my optics as he caught me tugging me to the bed, I needed to do this. I knew it wasn't a choice but if I didn't comply willingly it would be so much worse. Besides that, if I didn't have a purpose than there was no reason for him to keep me around. I swallowed hard before onlining my optics once more as I reached for his spike panel. Fingers curled around mine as I touched it before they were pulled back until my optics meet his. "We're going to do things differently tonight Jazz." I didn't like different, I didn't know how to react to something new and it scared me to think I may do the wrong thing. "Lay down on the bed and open your panels." I had to fight for every move I made onto the bed until I was laid out like he requested me to be. Fingers splayed over my belly made me whimper though they were joined by the rest of him shortly. "Shhh. You'll like this, I promise." I doubted that very much, but I dared not argue with him. His face slipped from view and I fought not to sob as something touched my valve. It was wet, soft and oh so warm, the slick slid took my vents for a second as shocks of pleasure lite my frame. I gasped, looking down to see what he was doing but his face was buried between my legs. His glossa slipped past the rim and I couldn't stop my cry as he found a node to play with. My vents came in harsh pants as I propped myself up to watch him, Primus I never knew it could feel good! "Prowl!..." His licks slowed and I let out a disappointed keen as he pulled back, I had been so close to something. He frowned at me gently working a digit into me making me cant my hips for it to slid deeper. "Do you not enjoy this?" I shook my helm grinding down on the seeking finger as he watched me. "Yeah... Feels so good, please don't stop..." I couldn't think real well but I knew I didn't want this to end. "Then there's something wrong with your lubricant pump?" I frowned this time. "Ahm sorry, did it come online?" "No, but it needs to." My frowned deepened. "Ya want it on? Why? Meh sparker told meh never ta turn it on." "Your sparker is not here, and there is no reason why that pump should have been turned off. It makes for a very unpleasant interface when your valve doesn't make enough lubricant." His finger teased deeper, touching on parts that made my helm loll and my arms shake. I sifted through my coding until I found the protocols for my valve to make lubricant and activated them. My valve cycled down on him as he worked deeper still, I could feel the slid of lubricant easing the friction from his digit and he smiled. "Better, now you may enjoy this as intended." His finger was taken from me, but before I could protest his glossa had taken its place back. I arched up into him and he caught my hips pulling them flush with his face as he devoured my valve. Thick spurts of lubricant gushed from me, dripping down my thighs onto the bed and I couldn't even think about forming any rational thought, let alone words. My arms gave way letting me flop limply onto the fluffy bed as he blew hot air over my valve making me sob. "Ah! Oh Pro- Ah! Please!" Denta met with the rim of my valve and I lost it. Pleasure broke over my frame in thick archs of cracking electricity as I screamed. My fingers dug into into blankets bunching them up in my hand while the other was hand was stuffed into my mouth muting my cries. My frame jerked and spasmed hard as I came down from my high to see Prowl watching me. Lubricant clung thickly to his mouth and chin as he licked at it, his optics held so much heat as he crawled over my frame. I knew what he was going to do and if it felt anything like what he just got done doing then I couldn't wait. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into me as he licked away the last traces of pink that held claim to his face but he rolled me over shifting back to Blade as I was curled into his chest. I wondered if he planned to take me like that, I wasn't sure I liked that idea but he just held me there looking at me as his tail thumped against my leg. "Aren't ya gonna spike meh?" He shook his helm licking my cheek before offlining his optics with a huff. "Ya must be tired. Was a long run ya took carrying meh all da way out here." I tangled my fingers into his fur and he rumbled a deep purr leaning into it. Paws tightened around me in a hug and I snuggled into him as he dropped off to sleep.  
Prowl POV: I tensed in a long over due stretch as I came back online feeling far better than I had in a while. Movement made me look down to see Jazz watching me as he worried his bottom lip until I took it from him in a very light nip. His face heated up as I let go and nuzzled him gently getting a smile as he cuddled back in. Fingers curled into my fur hanging on until I shifted back and caught him in a kiss. He gasped letting me deepen it, my glossa tangling with his as he gasp out a moan finally giving himself over to me. His mouth tasted almost as sweet as his valve had and I was eager to know what it felt like wrapped around me. It was far too soon to find out though, he'd been used so much I knew I needed to take my time. Give him pleasure without taking any, show him I didn't want him for what he could do but because I truly cared. He kissed back shyly, so unsure of what to do but I was looking forward to teaching him. I flipped us so he was laid out over me as I rubbed over his back getting another sweet moan. "You are beautiful, and oh so sweet." His face flushed as I smirked pulling his chin up so he was looking in my optics. "Yer just saying dat..." "And why would I lie? I have no reason to do that Jazz." He sucked his lip back up worrying it until I plucked it from him with mine. "Calm down, your going to chew your way through your lip of you keep that up." He peeked at me and I let him go with a soft kiss. "Come on. It's time for our morning meal." He wiggled from my chest letting me get up, he seemed nervous and jumpy now and I couldn't wait till we got past this. I wanted him to be happy and not jumping at every little touch and noise. Jazz POV: I wasn't quite sure what to make of Prowl's creators. His sparker didn't seem to have an opinion on me one way or the other but his carrier was determined to feed me. No matter how hard I tried to escape he still managed to hold me still enough to dump fuel down my intake. Finally Prowl came to my rescue, freeing me from his carrier, allowing me to hold my own fuel even if I was confined to his lap. I didn't mind so much, I wanted his comfort as long as I could have it. I knew it wouldn't last forever no matter how much I wished it would. "He doesn't like me." "He got beat by his sparker and forced to interface with him, I'd be shocked if he did warm up to us in one night. Have patience Shield he'll come around when he's ready, but trying to trap him is only going to prolong your waiting. Jazz has not had an easy life so far, he needs time to adjust to us and realize that's not how things are going to be here." His sparker looked at me and smiled a bit, though it was laced with sympathy. "It's ok, you'll be given the time you need youngling." I looked down, fiddling with my meal before Prowl plucked it from my hold making me look at him. "Perhaps you'd rather fuel in the gardens, there quite beautiful although they hold nothing to you." My face flushed and I knew my checks must be scolding and it didn't get any better as he caught my hand kissing each knuckle as he scooped me into his arms and walked from the room... I gasped grinding down on Prowl's fingers as they wiggled deeper into my valve, I loved this feeling and I never wanted to lose it. He chucked as he palmed over my spike panel prompting me to open up, he frowned as he looked at me and I thought maybe he didn't like me. Fear raised its ugly helm once more, screaming that I wasn't good enough, that no one wanted me. "Ahm sorry." I didn't know what else to say, I couldn't help it. His optics came to me and I turned my helm not wanting to see his disappointment. "Jazz, look here." His hand curled around my spike gently but I couldn't look. "I'm not upset with you... I'm just wondering why you've turned off your protocols for your spike." The hand on my length let go only to catch my chin making me look at him once more. "It's ok, if you don't like your spike just tell me, I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I bit my lip before slowly activating the code. I could feel it start to swell in his hand and the light smile that crossed his face was worth it. "I want you to feel at ease. I don't want you to feel like you have to do something, I just thought you'd like the extra attention." He stroked over it lightly making me hiss and grind down on him. "See? Better right?" I nodded though it ended with my helm lolling back as he picked up where he left working his fingers into my valve as he stroked my spike in quick motions. My frame tensed up as I neared another release, the second in my life both with Prowl in the last 13 groons. I could get used to this quick. I cried out but it cut on static half way as I fell over the edge losing myself to bliss as he worked me through it. When I came back to myself a few kliks later I found Prowl watching me, his belly and chest coated in transfluid as his cooling fans worked over time. My frame buzzed pleasantly in the after math of overload and I wanted him to feel the same. I leaned forward catching him in a kiss but he pulled away setting me on the ground as he panted. "I will be back in a few breems. Wait for me beloved." I frowned watching him disappear into the palace wondering if I had done something wrong. I didn't understand why he wouldn't take me. It made my processor hurt so I pushed it away for later, maybe he had forgotten about something important and he needed to take care of it. I nodded my helm, that must be it, then he'd be back to drop his charge. I smiled leaning back into the bench I was on to wait for him to return... It was only about 10 breems later that he plopped down next to me though he wasn't running hot anymore and I knew he'd coupled with someone. I looked at him but he just pecked a kiss to my lips smiling gently, I was confused but shook it off as impatience to wait till he got back, he must have caught someone in there. Prowl POV: I smiled, watching Jazz run around the gardens chasing after a butterfly. He was so still young and I knew he hadn't gotten to act his age in a long time. He finally caught it and peeked inside his closed hands to see it. His grin widened as he ran over to me acting every bit of the excited sparkling he never got to be. He held out his hands for me and opened them slowly to show the tiny blue and gold Insecticon inside. It fluttered its wings but didn't fly away as he knelt on the bench beside me. "Isn't it beautiful?" "It is, almost as much as you." He got flustered and pouted at me. "Ya keep saying dat..." "Because it's true. Just because your sparker has told you lies it doesn't make them true. He didn't want you running off because someone swept you up, lucky for me I guess but I wouldn't wish that on you just to have you. I wish you wouldn't have been hurt but I'm glad that I've gotten you now." I smoothed a hand down his helm gently and he snuggled into my side peeking up at me. The butterfly flew away only to land on his helm and wouldn't move. "Looks like you have a friend." He frowned but I took a picture and sent it to him making him giggle. "It likes meh." "Well that's too bad because you're all mine!" I tackled him over sending the bug fluttering away as I mulled his belly with kisses making him shout and laugh until my carrier came running. "What are you doing!?" "Think he missed a few meals! He's going wild!" He laughed pushing at me until I picked him up cradling him close. "Hummm, and I'm going to eat you up!" I nibbled his audio until he got free and bolted away with me right there after him. He was quick but he couldn't match me, his peds slipped on the still wet grass coated in the morning dew and he went down. I pounced on him as he laughed trying to crawl away though I wasn't having it. I tugged him back, rolling him over so I could pin his hands and smirk down at him as he panted. "Ya cheated." "Like how? Alls fair in love and war." I winked but suddenly he did something I couldn't even see and I found myself in his place. He smirked and I could only stare at him, mouth hanging open. Fingers traced over my valve cover and I gasped at him, my carrier had been the only one that touched it thus far, I enjoyed our family bondings. "Alls fair in love and war." He winked as he pushed my valve cover aside to let in a finger. My vents caught and I could feel my valve already making lubricant, easing the slid of his digit. I canted my hips up giving him better access. He smirked wider letting my hands go as he worked another finger into me, then another until I couldn't think straight. "Yer so wet..." My mouth fell open as I was swept up in overload, my optics offlined letting the wash of pleasure lap over me. When it finally ended I was looking up at Jazz, his optics were so bright as he watched me, his mouth was parted slightly as he panted. "Do you like what you see?" He swallowed hard and nodded his helm. "Oh yeah. Ah like it very much." He leaned down catching me in a kiss as I felt his spike nudge at my valve, I canted my hips up letting him slip in earning a growl. "Frag dat feels good." He bucked down into me making me gasp into our kiss and meet his thrust. His optics lite up even more as he heard me moan and he bucked lightly once more testing my response. "Harder. Please." He smirked picking up pace, I could tell he had never gotten to spike anyone before, his thrust were uneven and hurried as pounded into me. He was so close already and I knew I wasn't going to be getting my overload this time around, that was ok though he needed this. His thrust grew frantic as he neared his release and he slammed his hips into mine locking us together as thick spurts of transfluid gushed over my valve lighting up my sensors. It snapped over my valve nearly tipping me over the edge as well, nearly, sadly it wasn't quite enough and I was left panting on the ground as he flopped over me. My frame ached and I needed my overload but I wouldn't ask him, he needed to know nothing was expected of him. "Please let me up." He sat up swinging his leg over my waist as he frowned. "Ya didn't overload... Did ya?" I kissed his helm gently. "No, but it's ok, I'm going to go drop my charge, I'll be back shortly." Jazz POV: My mood fell as I came back from my Prowl induced high. He hadn't gotten his release, I wasn't good enough to make him feel good like he did me. It hurt and I wished I could be better. "Please let me up." I winced before moving so he could stand once more. "Ya didn't overload... Did ya?..." I knew the answer, he hadn't and I felt bad. He kissed my helm gently as he smiled and it eased my mind some. "No but it's ok, I'm going to drop my charge, I'll be back shortly." I blinked at him as he walked away. He was going to find someone else... I had no chance at all, I knew he wouldn't let me do that again now. I reached out for him but stopped short, letting my hand fall wishing I could have done better... I sighed as the space next to me was filled once more. "Ya feel better now?" He frowned pulling my face up to his. "What's the matter?" I huffed crossing my arms since I didn't trust myself to keep them to such. "Ahm sorry ah couldn't make ya overload." He sighed tugging me into a hug. "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm fine and I know you couldn't help it, it was the same for me the first time." He shrugged it off but I couldn't squish the voice that kept whispering that I could never be good enough for him. He kissed my helm smiling and I shoved the voices away, he came back, and that's all that mattered right now. "Why don't we go to the markets? I'll get you some goodies." I perked up at that, I loved sweets! "Ah'd like dat! Then maybe we can go see a movie or something!" He laughed a little before scoping me into his arms and walking from the grounds...  
Jazz POV: I sighed rolling over next to Prowl as I made to sit up, I didn't get far however. His legs tightened around me pulling me back into him as razor sharp claws trailed my belly scraping just lightly. I was glad he didn't want to hurt me, he wouldn't have to try hard. His nose met my neck nuzzling as he licked me, making me laugh. "Stop! Come on Prowl!" I tried to shove him away but he just pulled me closer until I finally gave in to my cuddles just laying there for him. "I trust you enjoyed our night?" The question was chased by several more butterfly kisses that lite up my sensors making them heat up once more. "It was wonderful Prowl... Ah don't ever want to lose ya..." He hummed and kissed my belly lightly. "You have my word you'll never be pushed aside or forgotten about." I wished I could make myself as sure as he sounded. Those persistent little nagging voices just wouldn't let me be though and it was so hard to believe what he said when they contradicted everything. Fingers catching my chin brought me from my thoughts back to Prowl as he gave me an exasperated look. "What is it that's causing you so much distress Jazz?" I took his hand holding it out a little to take in every detail down to the ever so small scratches on the outside of his thumb where a few flecks of paint had been scraped away. "Ah just can't understand how any of this is real... Ah mean ah want it to be SO bad... But everything ah've been through goes against it and it makes it so hard to trust in anyone..." He sighed pulling me a little closer, tipping my helm so I had to look him in the optics. "It's ok... No one expects you to just accept everything in one day and act like nothing ever happened. That's not what we want Jazz. We want you happy, and safe, and knowing that no matter what happened, from here on out we'll always be there. That's something that isn't going to happen over night, it could take vorns for you to feel at ease with us but I'm willing to put that time in because I know at the end it'll be worth it. You're damaged and cracked but you're not broken, not by a long shot. I'm going to show you that and you're going to see just how much better your life is with us." His fingers brushed down my face gently making it heat up. "Ah really want to believe dat..." He sighed and I couldn't help but feel like I was just getting on his nerves. "Ahm gonna go to the gardens..." He nodded carefully untucking me from the blankets so I could stand once more and make my escape before I irritated him even more. That was the last thing I needed, I didn't need him getting upset with me. My peds lead the way outside once more until I was looking over the beautiful crystals hanging all around. Flowers budded up through them and small Insecticons buzzed around landing on this bloom then that before flying off once more. The sun shown brightly down heating up my frame nicely as I took in the parts I'd missed yesterday having been distracted... The feeling of being watched tickled over my neck suddenly and I slowly stopped as my optics swept the woods first only to come up empty. I took a step back before scanning to the right, turning my helm a little farther I nearly jumped right out of my plating as I saw Prowl right fragging there. He was not 3 feet from me. My hand flew to my chest as my spark fluttered in its casing. "Frag! Were ya watching meh!?" He frowned catching me and pulling me close to him as he looked me over. "I was, only for the last few kliks though. Are you ok?" I was tugged over into his arms as he took a deep drought of air looking out into the woods before calming down. "There is nothing out there Jazz." I let out a vent relaxing into him. "It was probably just ya then. Felt like ah was being watched." He hummed, rubbing over my back gently as I lifted myself up into his arms to be held. "It's time for the noon meal anyhow beloved. I don't need you starving yourself like the other night." He stepped away from the woods as I looked back noting the feeling had stopped now that Prowl was here so it must have been him. Suddenly a flash caught my optics but I marked it up as a trick of light when it wasn't there at second glance...  
Prowl POV: I watched my chosen run around the garden once more. He had spent almost the whole day here and didn't seem in any rush to go back inside, then again I knew had I spent my whole life cooped up inside I wouldn't want to go in either. He perked up as a butterfly flew over his helm and jumped straight up nearly as far as I could to catch it. My optic ridges furrowed as his peds touched the ground once more like it had taken no effort at all. Breeze hit my face and I nosed at it trying to catch his scent but like before it gave away nothing from the usually. I was beginning to think he wasn't as plain as I was lead to believe. I was sure he didn't know though, at least not really, maybe somethings he picked up on but if he truly knew he wouldn't hide. Another jump and he laughed letting the little Insecticon go high above us before his peds touched back down gently, grinning from audio to audio. "Did ya see meh Prowl?! Ah never knew ah could jump so high!" He seemed so excited over it as he bounced back over to me and jumped right into my arms though this time a bit of another scent tickled over my nose. It was so faint, but it was there. I couldn't have missed it before, I knew better than that but the scent was unmistakable... He was a mechapire... Fingers curled into my chest lightly tapping out a little rhythm as he looked at me. I wanted to ask but I knew he wouldn't know so I left it go focusing instead on making him feel loved and comfortable, not interrogated. "Are you ready to go inside love?" He nuzzled into my neck mouthing over lightly, I wondered if he would bite but he only placed a few kisses there along with lots of sloppy licks. "Hummm... Ready to get to our room for a while." My lips pulled up showing off a fang that he touched lightly with a finger. He was settling better than I thought but I had a feeling this right here wasn't going to last, I hoped I was wrong, but I didn't think so...  
Jazz POV: My fingers curled into the blankets as Prowl's glossa wiggled around inside me lighting up every node I had and making stars bloom behind my optics as he drove me closer and closer to the edge until I tumbled over with a shaky cry. My frame trembled and shook as pleasure pulsed through me. It slowly faded away to let me see Prowl leaning over me, his hand around his spike pumping until he splattered me with transfluid painting thick lines over my belly and thighs. It was a hot sight but it meant I still wasn't going to feel him in my valve... Even though I was right here and all too willing he refused to let me bring him that pleasure. That twisted my spark into a tight little knot that I couldn't untangle. I wasn't good enough for him to use to overload, he had no problem giving it but I wasn't good enough to be able to give him that... I swallowed looking away from him as he grabbed a rag to wipe up our mess. "I'll be back very soon love." He kissed my forehelm before he was gone from the room leaving me there with my valve still open bare to the world... It was several breems before he came back and flopped over me smelling strongly of transfluid and overheated circuits confirming what I'd been fretting over... He was so against accepting any kind of pleasure from me he had forced his systems into overheating just so he didn't have to take my valve... That hurt, that hurt a lot but I still understood. My sparker had told me this but I'd still hoped that he was wrong, hoped that Prowl was telling the truth but it seemed he didn't really believe his words either... Fingers caught my face and he smiled pulling me into a kiss that ended far sooner than I would have liked. I didn't ever want to let him go but I knew soon he'd get sick of me, soon I'd be tossed away like trash. It'd likely be much sooner since he didn't deem me good enough for even a pleasure bot. "What are you thinking love?" I swallowed looking down. I wasn't going to complain, I didn't want to lose him any sooner than I had to so I'd just stick close and make myself accessible when ever he wanted me... "Nothing Prowl. Ahm ok, really." My best fake smile was plastered onto my face but he saw right through it. "Don't lie to me. You can tell me what's wrong Jazz. Holding it in is only going to make your process harder and slower... Please talk?" A whimper escaped as I clenched my denta and shook my helm. "Sorry... Ahm just thinking about when y'all get tired of meh. Hurts..." He pulled me close and rolled so I was laying over him as he rubbed over my back gently. "I can't wait until we get passed this part. I know you have been hurt and I will be patient with you but I can't wait until your not feeling hurt and scared all the time..." He rubbed a little harder and I wanted so bad to believe it but his actions in bed said otherwise, or maybe I just needed to prove myself to him. Maybe he wasn't sure I satisfy him, I sure hadn't proven him wrong earlier... I would do better though, I'd make sure of it. I set my nerve before palming at his valve panel waiting for him to open before slipping my digit inside wiggling it around as he arched up into me slightly giving me better reach to get deeper. His optics dimmed and I smirked knowing I was making him feel good though I was eager to use my spike again as well. Pink clung to my fingers as I pulled them out before driving into him getting a gasp. It felt so good and I couldn't even think about stopping now as I drove into him, sinking as deep as I could before pulling out once more and repeating. "Ah! Jazz!" My smirk widened as he gasp my name hands going to my hips as I bucked into him though it was getting harder. "Jazz!" In my haze I bearly noticed that he was trying to push me back until I was flipped over and his vents tickled over my face. Over bright optics meet mine as he panted. "Primus, you have to slow down..." I felt him lift off my spike before he staggered back and flopped down rubbing at him belly as I panted trying to figure out what had happened. His face was twisted up and as I looked back down I understood why... Energon was leaking from his valve... I gasped hands coming to cover my mouth, I couldn't believe I'd done that to him. He must hate me now I knew, my peds landed on the floor shakily and I ran from the room ignoring Prowl's calls to stop and come back. A sob ripped from my lips as I ran from the palace out into the gardens, then the woods. Prowl wouldn't want anything to do with me now, he couldn't... A broken sob slipped from my lips as I buried my face in my arms against a tall tree, if only I'd just left him alone this wouldn't be happening to me. A slight sound made my vents hitch a little as I thought for a second it might be Prowl, though that thought was thrown out, he wouldn't be comming for me. I knew that much... "You're making yourself easy prey." My optics snapped up to the mech standing over me to see over long denta peeking from his lips as his optics tracked me. He smirked stepping forward and I couldn't move. "What ya want?" My back scraped the tree I pushed against it watching him. "Hummm... I want you Jazz." He leaned over me slowly, fingers curling around my neck slightly as he leaned in breathing hot vents over my lines making me whimper. "Ya want meh?" He hummed again pressing his face against my neck as fangs brushed the main line. My helm swam but I knew what was going to happen... He was going to offline me and I couldn't bring myself to care, at least I wouldn't be in pain any longer. A shaky vent left my lips before I tipped my helm for him letting it open to his fangs...  
Prowl POV: I let out a vent pushing back the pain as I hurried from my home after my chosen mate, it hurt but I knew if I didn't catch him I might never be able to get close to him again. The look of horror that had been on his face as he saw me was etched into my mind and I couldn't erase it no matter how hard I tried. "Jazz!" My peds scuffed up the ground as I stopped to look around the gardens but he wasn't there. I growled sniffing at the breeze that carried the scent of another mechapire with it. This wasn't good, I needed to find Jazz. I knew how territorial they could be and with Jazz coming into his coding I didn't like his odds. "Jazz!" A few second passed with no answer before I growled dropping into wolf form to track his scent through the woods as fast as I could. I was really hoping that I found him before the other mech did... My spark quickened as their scents mingled strongly singling that I was not the only one after my mate. A low growl rumbled from me at the thought I might be too late, I couldn't lose him now. His scent was stronger here and as I crested over the next little hill I saw my mate being pinned down by the other mechapire. Maybe pinned wasn't the word though, he wasn't fighting at all and the mech wasn't using any force to keep him under control. Jazz was just letting him feed though I couldn't pick up on any coding the other was using. "Let him go!" I rushed him but he ducked under me before slamming me into a tree painfully, my fire walls quickly being over ridden by this mech. He wasn't any normal bot, I'd faced them before but I'd never had anyone manage to use the coding on me... I couldn't focus my mind enough to fight him and my frame was falling under its effects even as I struggled to keep my paws under me, it was a lost cause though and I finally fell limply with a growl. He smirked stepping back over to Jazz who looked so shocked. His hands finally came up to catch the mech and I prayed with everything I was that he would fight but he didn't even try... Tears streaked down his face as he caught the mechs hands. "Please let him go!... Ya can have meh just leave Prowl go! Please!" He leaned in to Jazz's neck once more sinking his fangs in as my mates optics stayed on mine. "Don't worry... He won't be hurt. I'm only keeping him from bothering us, I'll let him go as soon as we're done Jazz..." I fought so hard against the coding but there was nothing I could do but lay there and watch my mate being offlined as he refused to fight. His arms came up wrapping around the others back and I couldn't stop the sob watching him look at me with so much hurt and sadness. "J-Jazz... Please..." He looked away hiding his face with a sob. "Ahm so sorry Prowl! Ah didn't mean ta do it! Ah just wanted to make ya feel good but ah messed up and ahm so sorry!" I keened moving my paws a bit noting that the code was lifting slightly. "Jazz I'm not mad at you! I'm not! I love you and I need you to come back to me! I need you too! Fight him! Do not just lay there offline!" The mechapire snarled suddenly jerking his optics to me and I felt very small suddenly, bearly being a mech I knew I still had a lot to grow into and this mech could take us both apart in an instant. His optics were hardened as he looked at me though they slowly moved to Jazz as he tugged at him. "Please just worry about meh... Let him be." Jazz's hand was caught and turned over as the mech watched him far too close. "You believed I was going to offline you... Jazz I-." I felt the coding waver and I wasn't giving him the chance to fix it. I lunged up at him but he dodged me flipping up into a tall tree just looking at us for a second before he gone so fast I couldn't even see which way he went. "Jazz!" He was still just watching where the mech had been as I grabbed him healing up the leaking wounds before shaking him finally bringing him back to me. "Primus just hold on! How much fuel is left in your tank?!" He shook his helm for a second as if trying to clear it. "Lil under half feels like dat time ah got ahold of highgrade though..." I frowned watching him as he rubbed at his neck lightly before I was hugged as his face went into my neck. "Primus Prowl ahm so sorry!-" "Shhh. Stop saying that... It's ok Jazz, I was just so scared that I was going to lose you... Don't you ever do that to me again!" I pushed him back slightly shaking him as my anger and fear pricked along the surface. He shook, clawing his way back into my arms to hide his face once more letting out a little whimper as hot vents tickled over there. "Please make my valve stop hurting?" He sniffed against my neck a little before pulling back to look at me though his optics were now a dark purple color matching the others as he wiped away the tears. "How can ah help ya?..." I swallowed wondering just what was going on, at the beginning of the day he had just been another bot, now he was a full blown mechapire and there was no hiding it from anyone he came into contact with. I sighed, brushing down his checks to clear away the few droplets he'd missed as I kissed his helm gently. "Just do what I do to you love... Are you ok now?" He nodded slowly into my hand turning to kiss each finger before sliding down my frame kissing at my thighs. I gasped as he neared my valve laying soft licks along the edge before ever so slowly dipping inside to lap at me. His glossa was soft, wet and so hot against my sensitive valve as he nibbled along the edge before diving inside fully coating me thickly in his oral lubricant that quickly healed up the tears he'd made in his over enthusiastic approach to interfacing. He didn't stop though, no, he continued on, fingers tightening around my thighs as his denta meet my valve drawing a small scream from me that spurred him on. My frame arched into him as my fingers dug into the ground, the edge of overload approaching me rapidly until it was on me, dragging me over the edge into the sea of bliss. Another scream was ripped from me, this one full as he continued to devour my valve until my climax finally faded away leaving me laying limply under him. Dark purple optics filled my vision as I came back to myself feeling all floppy now that the pain and fear had left. "Did ah do good?" My voice eluded me for a second before I finally managed to unlock my vocalizer and answer. "You did wonderful... Thank you Jazz. Just tell me you'll never just lay there when your in danger again?" He smiled a little though it was more sad than anything. "Ahm sorry Prowl... Ah can't promise ya dat... When ya get tried of meh ah can't go back to living like ah was. It'll kill meh and ah'd rather be offline..." I sighed tugging him closer to me and kissing over his face. "I will not ever get tired of you Jazz. If you ever doubt that I expect you to talk to me about it, I have no intention of losing you because you jumped the gun again. Primus Jazz I've never been so scared in my whole life!" He sighed snuggling up into me once more for comfort as I held him close...  
Jazz POV: I sighed trying to fight down the urge to bite Prowl's neck. I couldn't fathom where this was coming from but I wanted it and he wasn't doing anything to help. His lines pulsed strongly with fuel just a breath away as he held me in his lap, finally back at the gardens once more. A light hum sounded as he tipped his helm a little more granting me better access, making it even harder. Primus I wanted that line in my mouth but I didn't want to hurt him, he couldn't want that. The way he was acting though said otherwise... Fingers were lightly needing into my back as his mouth fell open. His neck was pushed at me a little more and what ever this was, wasn't letting up. It was so strong and I whimpered nuzzling into his neck just nipping a little to test his reaction. Fingers tightened a little before he cupped my neck tugging me closer... That was all it took. My mouth opened sucking the line in and with no effort at all his fuel was running from him for me to drink in. Primus I couldn't imagine why I'd never done this before, or never had the urge to. This was so much better than just fueling as I had been and I wondered if he would continue letting me fuel from him. He moaned arching up into me and I saw his spike spring free from its housing. 'Must feel even better for him.' That was all I needed to know right now, he liked this just as much if not more than I did. A sudden ping popped up on a line of coding I didn't remembering having informing me that my feeders fuel was below half a tank. Mine wasn't quite full but I didn't want to take too much from Prowl, he would need a cube after this. My hand curled around his spike pumping even as I pulled away from his neck placing a few licks just because it felt right, and watched him as he bucked up into my hand until he painted me in thick stripes of transfluid. His vents whirled and hitched under me as I circled the head with my thumb slowly bringing him back down until he was finally relaxed once more running gentle circles over my sides. "Hummm... Wonderful..." I was tugged closer to him and kissed lightly at first then it got a little hotter. "You need to tone down your coding for now though... I have no idea just what is going on but if you don't offline it your going to end up trapped in my room until it kicks itself offline." A frown caught my lips pulling them down as I sifted through my codes finding a few that hadn't been there before. This was very confusing but I pushed it aside for later as I found one that looked harmless at first glace though as I looked closer I could see it was far from such. On the surface the code caused pleasure to others but as it deepened I saw that it could take a mech completely offline and render them unable to fight. I didn't know what to make of it and I wondered if it really worked. Slowly I poked at the coding going a little deeper into it, to the first level then down to the second before soon I was scraping bottom. A growl brought my attention back to Prowl who was looking at me in a way I was I didn't like... There was fear in his optics and I froze suddenly, wondering if the other mech had come back but as I spun there was no one there. My optics blinked a little before looking back to Prowl and carefully touching his face. "What's wrong? Ya wanna go inside? Know ya need fuel." He didn't answer me and his vents were getting labored under me as worry pricked my mind. "Bade are ya ok? Ya need a medic?" The panting got worse just as a ping from the forgotten code told me my prey was attempting to break it. 'Da frag? What prey?-' That thought was snapped instantly and my hands flew to my mouth as I shut it down instantly. Prowl surged up taking me with him and pinning me to the ground with a snarl. Fear curled my spark as he pushed me down into the dirt. "Do not try that again!" His fist curled into my chest and I couldn't help but be a little scared of him. The angry snarl had me tipping up my neck to him in submission hoping that he would leave me alone then. Slowly he backed off as I stayed still until he stepped off me letting me laying there alone, I wasn't about to get up and tempt him more though. The weight of what was going on finally resettled into me, I was not this mechs equal, I was not family. He'd made me feel far too at home and this served to remind me of just what I was here for. I wasn't his mate, I was his toy, and if I didn't watch my step I'd end up on the reviving end of more pain, only this mech was by far stronger than my sparker... A snap caught my attention making me jump as Prowl looked down at me, I wasn't going to let myself get pulled into getting to comfortable again. I didn't plan to make him put me back in my place more than once. "Ahm sorry meh lord..." My optics pinned on his left shoulder as I climbed to my peds keeping my neck exposed to him. "Jazz?" He stepped forward and I fought not to step away from him as he touched my shoulder. "Hey..." Fingers brushed over me far too gently and I could fool myself if I let him get too close. This was only a test and if I let myself believe it I'd end up back in the dirt, likely not in as good of shape as now. "What do ya need meh lord?" He tugged me close pulling my optics back to his. "Jazz? Hey, I'm sorry.." I couldn't let myself believe it, I'd end up hurt and I didn't intend to let it get that far again. "It's ok. Ah overstepped meh place, ah understand now." He drew back a little looking surprised as he brushed down my face. "Jazz... Look I'm sorry I snapped at you. You can stop pouting now." He smirked a little but I looked away as he let me go. "Not pouting... Ah just don't plan to give ya reason to get any rougher with meh. Ah got it Prowl, not going to push ya." My face was caught and he looked at me hard before sighing and crossing his arms. "Ok. You let me know when your ready to stop acting like a sparkling. You're the one that decided to pin me with your coding." I winced looking away from him. "Didn't mean it meh lord..." He growled at me lightly and I fought not to flinch away from him as he grabbed my chin. "Don't do that." My vents hitched a little as he let me go after a second and I looked down, apparently he didn't care weather I meant it or not. It happened and arguing was going to get me hurt so I choose instead to simply agree to save another incident. "Of course meh lord." His denta clicked as he gave me a light glare. "You find me when your over pouting. I'll be around." He stepped away from me leaving me standing there wondering what was going to happen. Things had gone down hill so fast and I'd just lost my friend, well, if I could even call him that anyhow...  
Prowl POV: As I thought my creators had been just as surprised as me to find out that Jazz was a mechapire. The sudden change made our helms spin but I sure didn't mind, it was a plus to have someone that could match me, and he defiantly could if the show earlier was anything to go on. That brought up my current dilemma. It was now very late and Jazz still hadn't come to find me, I wasn't going to beg him though. Of course checking on him wouldn't hurt anything. A smile curled my lip's hoping he would finally let our small spat go and come to bed with me. With that in mind I hurried from the doors picking up Jazz's scent though the other mechs scent was back and I swore my spark flickered for a second as I saw him leaning over my mate that lay far to still against the bench. "Get away from him!" Jazz bolted up with a gasp as the other mech glared at me before he was gone leaving Jazz looking towards the woods as I ran up beside him looking him over. "Are you ok?! Primus Jazz I'm sorry I left you alone!" My fingers caught his face turning it side to side as I listened close to his systems. He was running ok, maybe even a bit better than before but he wouldn't meet my optics. "Ok. I don't care if you are still being pissy, I'm not letting you out here with that mech." I expected him to fight as I picked him up but he didn't, he just gave himself over completely and let me carry him back to our room. "Over there Jazz..." I carefully pushed him over a little until he crawled to the other side of the bed letting me lay down as well. "Going to cuddle or are you going to continue acting like a sparkling?" He shifted slightly before moving over to me and pressing into my side. "There. That's better." I wrapped my arms around him tugging him closer until I had him flush with myself. "Good night Jazz." He sighed. "Good night meh lord..." My denta snapped and I pinched my l nasal ridge. "Do not call me that." His fingers curled a little tighter into my sides before a whisper fallowed. "Prowl... Sorry..." I sighed rubbing over his back gently wishing he'd just give up this act already, I wanted him to be peppy and happy again...  
Jazz POV: I yawned wide coming back to myself once more wrapped up snug against my master as he continued to recharge. Sun poured in through the window showcasing the beginings of a beautiful day and I would like nothing more than to go enjoy it. I couldn't though. At least not yet, Prowl hadn't given his approval yet and I surely wasn't going to test my boundaries anymore, so I just stayed as still as I could waiting on him to wake as well... Arms tightened around me after what felt like forever before lips were moving over my neck sparking a bit of need as he went. "Hummm... Morning love." The trailing lips caught mine as he nudged me over onto him so I was sitting over his chest as he plundered my mouth. His glossa swept over every inch of mine mapping out each and every detail there was to discover until finally the need to cool our systems won out and he pulled away letting me draw deep breaths of cooling air back into my vents. "Primus Prowl yer good at dat." He smirked rubbing over my thighs lightling up sensors there as he slowly moved up to my spike panel making me nervous. I wasn't going to deny him though. Slowly he teased along the panel as I fought to keep it closed, if he really wanted it he'd unlatch it himself, if not then this was only a test to see how obedient I was. I knew he couldn't really want to be taken, not after I'd hurt him and not after he'd taken place as boss. I was the one that was bottom from here on and no matter what I wasn't going to fail again. Prowl grunted slightly palming over me before tugging me back down into a kiss as his fingers went to my valve which I snapped open instantly letting him in to play each node with plenty of attention until I overloaded around the digits granting him a small scream of his name. "Hummm... So beautiful..." His panels unlatched under me as he pushed me back some so I could see him. "What would ya like meh to do?" His optics got even hotter though I hadn't thought it was possible. "You choose." I swallowed thickly looking at him, the thought of feeling his silken valve clamping around me trying to drag me in made me oh so hot but I knew I couldn't have it. No matter what he said before I knew he expected me to pick his spike because he was not the submissive. Never one to disappoint I gently took the throbbing length into my hands and placed a kiss on the head making him his growl low at me as his fingers curled into the blankets. My valve clenched down as I moved over him planting my hands on his chest readying myself for the pain I'd become so used to before slowly sinking down to find that the awaited pain was no where to be found... In it's place was pure pleasure as my aft meet his groin plating drawing a thick need filled moan from me. "Oh frag... Had no idea it could feel so good Prowl." He smirked leaning up to change our places so he was pinning me down as a few more kisses peppered my face and neck making my tank rumble with his so close. "I'm glad to know you aren't scared of being taken now. You're far less work than I thought you would be Jazz. I'm glad." My spark fluttered a little as he smirked and kissed me lightly, I had done good. He was happy with me and that made me feel good. I wasn't as much trouble as I was before, now all I had to do was keep doing what I was doing. I could play the lap dog if it meant I'd be kept happy and taken care of. Besides, the mech loved me when I kept him happy, that alone was enough to keep me compliant.  
Prowl POV: I smiled watching Jazz lay over me just nessling in as I hugged him close. I had wanted him to take my valve again to show him it was ok but I guessed he was nervous still. On the plus side I'd gotten into his valve and he'd taken to it very well, I had been ready to spend quite a lot of time with my chosen, working on him but he seemed to get used to me very quickly. His glossa swept over my neck lightly before it was chased by a whimper that made me pull him back to see he wouldn't meet my optics still. "May ah be excused to fuel Prowl?" I blinked at him before slowly nodding. So much for him being over his snit... A smile formed on my lips as I watched him dart around the gardens from my spot just inside the door way, he hadn't noticed me yet and I wondered how long it be till he picked me out. I liked this care free happy side of him because I knew he still hurt so much on the inside and he was still so young, so was I though. A few steps took me away from my place and into view as I walked to the bench. He stopped suddenly and looked to me before his care free demeanor changed suddenly and he was right there with me hand roving over my frame lightly until I opened for him. He wasted no time hoping into my lap though I knew he couldn't have had time to make any lubricant, he sank down on me before I could stop him with no hint that it hurt even though I knew it must. "Jazz stop..." I caught his hips stilling him before he could inflicte any more pain on himself. "Easy at least wait until your wet. I don't want you getting hurt." A light smile curled his lips and he nodded but still wouldn't look me in the optics. "Thanks Prowl..." I frowned trying to figure out just what was going on. This was worse than he had been the first time I'd told him he was going to be with me and it hurt that he was getting worse, not better. It had to just be because he was mad though, he was only trying to get back at me right? Maybe I could break him out of that by making it harder for him please me. I smirked. That should fix this, he'd get tired of playing along before long and finally just be himself again. Not that I'd make him do anything thing too out of the way, or that would hurt him but I could be a pain...  
Jazz POV: I blinked as Prowl waved away at the goodies I'd just brought for him. "You got the wrong ones." He shoed me away. "I want the other ones." From the corner of my optics I could see his carrier glare at him but I didn't care. If I could please him then at least he'd have a reason to keep me around, I could work with this next time I would get it right, I'd be sure. "Which ones would ya like Prowl?" He seemed to think about it for a second before shrugging. "I don't care." I nodded, stepping away from him as I heard his carrier snip at him about making me do this... The tray full of goodies was set down infront of Prowl and a door fell to one side making me nervous. "Where are the other ones?" "This is all there is." He shook his helm and I shoved down my whimper. "What about the blue ones?" His optics scanned over the tray looking displeased something that was doing nothing for my nerves. "They were the ones ah just brought ya..." "Were they? Why didn't you give them to me?" My spark quickened a little as I swallowed trying to figure out how to please him. "Ahm sorry... Ah'll be right back." "Don't bother I don't want them anymore." He waved me off and I couldn't stop my vents from hitching knowing I'd failed to get him what he needed once more. This wasn't good, if I couldn't make myself useful he would have no reason to keep me around... "Please tell meh what ah can do?" "Nothing. I don't need you at the moment." Those words cut deep and I had to fight with everything I was to keep the shear panic from taking over as I lowered my helm walking away from him. The words echoed through my helm. 'I don't need you.' I tried to remember he had also said 'at the moment' but my spark refused to listen to that. "Oh Jazz." My spark felt like it might stop as I turned back to him though he only pushed the tray at me. "You forgot these. Your not very good at this, you know." My vents hitched at his words and I couldn't take it... My peds moved even without me telling them to back over to him as I took the tray a few tears landing on it despite my wishes. "Ahm so sorry... Ah'll- try to be better." His optics brightened in shock or maybe joy at finally getting me to cry. I hated that I wasn't strong enough to stop the tears, I had been able to stay strong against my sparker's abuse but Prowl was different. Maybe because he had told me he loved me, maybe because he had showed me love, maybe I had just wanted to believe it so much it crushed me in the end. "So sorry." That was all I could say before I turned and ran from the room letting the tray clatter to the floor as I went even as his carrier shouted after me...  
Prowl POV: I had to hide my smirk as Jazz got half way acrossed the room. He was getting upset now and it was so soon. I only had to push a little more before he would break. 'Prowl stop it. I'm telling you your not going about this right.' My carrier kicked me under the table but I ignored him. "Oh Jazz." He stopped and turned around to look at me and I could see frustration behind his optics urging me on to get rid of this act so I could have him back to normal again. "You forgot these. Your not very good at this, you know." I let a small smirk slip as he started towards me his helm held low as he took the tray from me though suddenly things changed. I saw something wet splash down onto the goodies. First one then another and another making my optics brighten looking up to him. "Ahm so sorry... Ah'll-try to be better." His vents hitched on his words and I could only watch him as he stepped back a few steps. "So sorry." The tray clattered to the floor sending goodies flying every place as a broken sob ripped from his vocalizer before he turned and ran. "Frag it Prowl, I told you! Jazz come back! Please! Just talk to us!" He didn't even flinch as I watched after him mouth hanging open as my carrier turned an angry glare at me. "Why would you do that!? You can't play with him like that Prowl! It wasn't an act! He's been beaten and pushed down his whole life! He's not pouting and he's not acting! He is scared to death that we're going to hurt him too, he is trying desperately to find away to make himself useful to settle his mind Prowl! It has nothing to do with your spat!" I swallowed looking to the door once more. "You better find that little mech before he does something we all regret Prowl! I heard him say he'd offline before going back alone again and if anything happens to him I will not be happy with you!" "Jazz... Primus I really messed up. I'm so sorry Carrier. I'll find him." He huffed at me and I hung my helm as I stepped from the house going after my chosen before it was too late...  
Jazz POV: My frame shook as I sobbed into my arms wishing that I'd never even found him when he was Snowblade. At least then I never would have known any different from what my sparker treated me, I couldn't miss what I never knew... Another shaky keen worked it's way up before fingers brushed my shoulders making me jerk away from them. "Just go away! Ah don't know what ya want! Please Prowl just leave meh alone!" The touches stopped for a second before coming back and I couldn't make myself fight even as I was pulled into his arms though the mech that had me wasn't Prowl... My optics brightened as I saw the same mech as before hovering over me as he brushed down my checks stealing away my tears. "Easy bitlet... Shhh." A hiccup broke from my intake as my sadness and fears ebbed away being replaced by a soothing calm I wanted to hold onto just as long as I could. "There now... It's ok Jazz..." Another hiccup got free as he brushed his knuckles down my face and dropped a kiss on my helm. Arms tightened around me keeping me pressed flush to this new mech. "What do ya want with meh...?" He smiled sadly down at me cleaning away the last of my tears before his helm was pressed to mine. "Oh my bitlet... You have no idea just how long I've waited for you to get away from your sparker so I could have you. I'm sorry things have turned out this way but I'll do anything to fix them from here out..." Lips pressed kisses over my cheeks as I struggled to understand what was going on. "Ah don't think ah understand..." He sighed, pulling back slightly only for Prowl to run from the woods snarling but the instant the other saw him he crumpled to the ground like nothing. "You will not interfere this time wolf!" Prowl growled at him but he couldn't move at all, he just laid there growling as he turned to me and cupped my cheek. "Jazz... I'm your carrier..." My helm spun and I had to reset my audios. "Excuse meh?" His optics clouded with tears as he pulled me into a hug wrapping his arms around my back keeping me close. "I'm your carrier bitlet... I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you before. Your sparker wouldn't let me anywhere near you. He said if I tried to get you he'd tell everyone what we were... And that was something I couldn't accept Jazz. I had to seal up your coding until after you got away from him, I couldn't risk someone finding out..." He tugged me closer and I couldn't even manage to struggle in my shock. "I'm so sorry bitlet... Can you ever forgive me?" I was pushed back slightly until I was looking into his optics once more as his thumbs brushed over my face soothing me. "Ah-... Primus this is a lot to take in... Sparker told meh ya went offline when ah was really young. Ah don't understand..." He sighed before warmth spread over my chest and the urge to open my spark was nearly overwhelming, compelling me forward into him as I finally bared myself to him fully. My vents stalled as a wash of very young memories broke over me drowning me under them forcing me to feel him once more... His spark pulsed warm and strong next to mine and I wondered just how I could have forgotten the feeling. Surely this I should have remembered! There was no mistake though... This was my carrier and I'd spent my whole life believing him to be dead just because my sparker said so. Love pulsed along from him as I felt his spark tug at mine bringing me forward into him until I was completely seated inside his spark. He showed me just how much he loved me and how sorry he was for not being there. 'If I had known he was hurting you I would have gotten you Jazz... I never thought he'd go that far, I thought he loved you even if he didn't like what we were. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I sware to Primus I'll kill him.' I sighed relaxing into him as my fingers curled into his chest though my tank choose that moment to remind me that Prowl had kept me so busy this morning I hadn't had time to feed myself. Lips curled up into my neck as my carrier nudged me. "Go on. I've shared my fuel with you before bitlet, now that I'm back I intent to keep doing so." I was a little nervous but he pushed his neck at me so I gently lapped at it getting a moan that was no doubt caused by my coding that had just come online on its own. "It's ok bitlet..." He tipped his helm for me a little and I couldn't even think about stopping now as I sucked the line into my mouth finding it gave up fuel just as easy as Prowl had. My carrier hummed lightly fingers rubbing over my back gently as I drank in his fuel. This was something I could get used to, it felt so good to have him pressed against me giving himself over to me with no other motive but the fact he loved me. A ping came acrossed telling me his fuel was below half but he tugged me back when I made to pull away. "Stay... We'll share." For a second I wondered what he meant before the calm changed to pleasure and I felt something pierce my main line proceeding the warning about a dangerous leak. My frame buzzed hotly as he tugged me closer molding his whole mouth around my neck as over warm vents tickled over me lighting up my charge even more. "Jazz!" The voice bearly broke me from my haze making me look to Prowl before my carrier tugged me back to him gently settling my helm back into his neck to continue our fuel sharing for the next several breems until he finally pulled back lapping at my neck gently while I pulled away as well though I didn't go far. I had no intention of leaving the love I'd finally found. "Jazz...?" My optics shifted in Prowl's direction but he was just out of range meaning I had to move, something I wasn't keen on doing. My carrier laughed a little and shifted so I was facing Prowl so I could see him and still keep our sparks merged. "What do ya need?" He looked scared and I didn't like it but he was slowly starting to pick himself up from the ground. "I warn you wolf, if you try anything I'll roll your helm acrossed the ground. You have no idea what we're capable of." He swallowed before slowly stepping over watching us close as I just lay there sagged into my carrier enjoying the comfort he offered as I became his optics watching his back while he couldn't. "Jazz please come back? I'm sorry... I didn't know what was really going on. I thought you were just pouting so I was trying to annoy you into giving up the act." He held out his hand and the growl that escaped me even surprised myself but I knew I didn't want him near my carrier. "Back off." His optics brightened and he took a step back watching me. "Jazz I'm sorry.-" "Ya think playing with meh feelings is funny Prowl? Hum? Ya shoved meh in the dirt, ya made meh submit then when ah do and ah try to tend to ya to prove to mehself dat ah can be good for something and have a purpose ya go and do dat?... Do ya have any idea just how much ya hurt and scared meh this morning?" He looked down and I knew I was going to be punished later but I didn't care. He was only playing nice now because my carrier was here and he couldn't touch me now. "Jazz I didn't mean it! And you started it by pinning me with your coding!" I growled low glaring at him. "Yeah Prowl ah guess dat makes it right for ya to hurt meh. Always worked for meh sparker. Thought ya said ya were different but ah guess dat was all talk. Besides it's not like ah tried it, ah had no idea how it worked and ah was only looking at it, ah had no idea it was effecting ya until the last second when ya shoved meh into the dirt. Should be used to dat by now though ah guess." His optics brightened and he stepped forward ignoring my growl until he had my face cupped in his hands looking me in the optics. "Jazz... I'm so sorry. I didn't know you weren't trying it, I thought you knew what you were doing until I broke it!" I snorted pulling my face from him and tucking it under my carriers neck as he spun to keep an optic on him. "Ya didn't break anything. Ah let ya go once ah noticed what ah was doing. Ahm done being hurt. Ah got meh carrier and he's all ah need. There's nothing ah have to prove to ya Prowl and am leaving."...  
Prowl POV: I knew I felt my spark flicker when Jazz said he was leaving... I had to stop him from going, I couldn't just let him walk out of my life because I'd fragged up. "Jazz please! Just listen to what I say please! I'm sorry! Ok?! I didn't mean it and I would give anything to change that you've been hurt!..." He wouldn't look at me and I felt panic set into my spark. If I couldn't get another chance with him I didn't know what I might do. "Bitlet I believe that you should at least hear him out. I will always be here with you but I have no place to stay, I travel all over. That's not something I want for you, you need a home to settle into and a family to love you." "But ah have ya..." "And you always will bitlet. Now that I've gotten you back I'm not going anywhere but you need a place to settle, you're not built or adapted to living in the woods and stealing fuel from passing mechs. It's not an easy life and I want better for you." I heard Jazz swallow before he pulled his helm away to look at me. "Ya wanna live with them." "No. I want you to live with them bitlet. I'm used to living off the land and I enjoy it but it's not something for everyone and you need more than that. If Prowl is willing to care for you as you should be then this is where you need to be. Make no mistake though. If he has one scratch out of place on my visits Primus himself won't be able to save you from me wolf. You will suffer." His optics bored into mine until someone cleared there intake making me jump to see my sparker standing only a few steps behind me. "I believe you've made your point. Do not threaten my pup." "Don't tempt me. Your pup has caused my bitlet far too much pain and if it weren't for the fact I'm sure he didn't intent it he would be offline already. I'm simply ensuring that Jazz will be cared for as you would if our places were changed." My sparker held his optics but the other mech wouldn't back down. "You can try and stare me down as much as you want wolf but if you feeling up to it by all means send our younglings back home and make a move." He growled suddenly and I blinked as my sparker started to struggle on his peds trying with everything he was to keep optics with Jazz's carrier but in the end he finally fell to his knees then his hands meet the ground forcing him to break contact but like that he was left go to stagger a few steps back watching the other very nervously. Jazz's carrier had looked away though back to my mate brushing over his shoulders lightly as Jazz just looked between us. "What's going on? Carrier?" He smiled and brushed a finger down his face. "Nothing dearspark. Just being sure that you'll be treated well." Jazz frowned and sighed before looking back to me. "Ah'll stay but it don't mean am gonna be yer lap dog anymore Prowl. Thought ya really meant what ya said before but anyone dat would mess with meh like that can't really love meh. Ah don't care whats going to happen, ahm not gonna be fooled again." I winced looking away from him hating that I had hurt him so much he thought I didn't love him. "Jazz I'm so sorry... I really didn't know that it was hurting you. I thought you were just acting that way because you were upset about me making you submit..." He scolfed. "Ah didn't care too much about that Prowl. Ah could have been content with ya in charge but when ya make meh feel like ah can't do anything, like ah can't make ya happy... Dat messed with meh, it hurt a lot and if meh carrier wouldn't have found meh... Ah wouldn't be here now." I swallowed hard watching as he hid from me once more while his carrier tucked him close. "You are lucky I don't share my mechlings beliefs that you meant to hurt him. You best change his mind on that. You have one decacycle to make him want to stay Prowl. If you can't do that then we're moving on and I'll find a way to care for him." I whimpered looking to the ground before my arms were full making me jump a little. "Watch him. I'll be back after I take care of something. Be well bitlet." He kissed Jazz's helm smiling at him as he peeked up. I could tell he wasn't used to the attention but I hoped to be able to get him used to it. "I'll make sure he's well cared for sir..." I thought I caught the edge of a smile before his hand landed on my helm roughing lightly. "You may call me Fireflight. I'll be back later." His hand fell before he was gone with Jazz just looking at me...  
Jazz POV: I set my denta against each other as I was placed on the bed in Prowl's room. He had me alone now and I knew he'd take out his being scolded on me. His carrier had jumped him as soon as he got back and after much cuddling from him that confused me I was set free. "Oh Jazz..." His helm meet mine as his optics locked with mine. Fingers interlaced with mine on either side of my lap and I wondered what he planned to do now that he had me restrained. Maybe he'd hold me down and take my valve dry again, or maybe he'd just beat me with in an inch of offlineing. "What are ya waiting for Prowl? Ya think ah don't know what yer thinking? Ahm not as dumb as ya think. Ah knew pain was coming as soon as meh carrier made ya back down." It was growled and he pulled back looking like he couldn't fathom how I'd figured him out. "Frag it... You could not possibly be more wrong Jazz!" He moved tugging me up and forcing me back onto the bed until we were both kneeling there. "Come on." His legs slipped between mine and I snarled before he tugged me over him putting his hands in my hold instead of the other way around. Of all the things I'd envisioned on the walk back this wasn't among them. "Well, come on. What are you you waiting for? This is what I was going to do to you right? Don't you want to hurt me Jazz? Don't you want to see me suffer for hurting you? You're in charge now. Make me pay like you thought I was going to do to you." My mouth fell open as I watched him laying under me but after a long moment of doing nothing he tugged his hands free and flipped us once more. "No? Then let me show you what I had planned for you." I cringed as he leaned down breathing into my audio. I didn't want to be hurt, but I had been before and if given the choice I'd rather take the pain than inflict it on someone else. So I let my frame go lax under him just giving myself over to whatever he had planned for me. Fingers traced over my sides far too gently and I wished he'd just get it over with. His lips pecked a few kisses along my neck before they moved up my face ending at my mine where his glossa lapped gently begging to be let in. My vents caught and I opened slightly letting him in to plunder my mouth, his glossa twining with mine earning a moan as his fingers brushed over my belly splaying out wide to cover more. I reached up but he caught my hands. "You just lay there. You didn't seem interested in doing anything when you were top so I'm in control now." My hands were pushed back into the bedding as I watched him slowly move down my frame, hot kisses being peppered here and there until he got to my spike panel. His glossa probed at the edges before he unlatched it letting my spike free to land in his hand. His thumb circling over the head spreading around the bit of transfluid that had seeped out. "What are ya doin Prowl?" "Shhh." His hand curled around me stroking gently as I canted my hips up into him getting a smirk as he tightened just a bit. My vents caught a little as he moved his hand up and down my spike sending shocks of pleasure through my frame, lighting it up. I bit back a growl but he smirked wider pumping a bit faster as I flopped back onto the bed deciding I didn't really need to watch when he was making me feel like this. "Primus Prowl, please stop teasing." A laugh escaped from him and he slowed down some smirking as I groaned. "Primus." I growled shooting him a glare only to see that insufferable smirk widen. So he just planned to tease me like this, I doubted he'd even let me overload, he'd just keep teasing until I was mad. "You just lay there and enjoy this..." A growl worked it's way up but he just laughed. He thought it was funny to watch me like this. All the times my sparker laughed at me while I was laid out over the floor after he'd used me came flooding back. This was no different than what I'd faced back at home, well except the pain. Prowl hadn't hurt my frame yet but I'd rather take a beating than the pain that twisted my spark up. It hurt so bad and I just wanted it to stop, my vents felt far too heavy and I finally snapped... "Just frag meh already! Ahm not playing yer fragging games Prowl!" My fingers caught him jerking him down to my level so I was snarling in his face as he just stared at me in shock. "Jazz-." "Now!" He jumped before I felt his fingers dip into my valve working lightly before his spike was in its place nudging inside me as he looked at me like he had no idea why I would be upset. I didn't bother explaining it to him, he didn't really care anyhow. "Jazz please-." "Ah have nothing to say to ya Prowl. Just get it over with." He swallowed and I could see anger behind his optics, I wondered if he'd just beat me instead but after a long pause he slowly began moving inside me making pleasure shot up and down my frame...  
Prowl POV: I couldn't help the anger that bubbled up knowing that I had been the one to do this him, he didn't even want to enjoy an interface now and I felt so helpless. I had so little time to change his mind about me and he just seemed to be shoving me away more. It hurt a lot and I hated I'd done that. His optics were so angry and cold as he looked at me, a knot tightened up in my spark and it scared me to death to think I might not be able to make him stay. Finally I forced myself to move, maybe he'd let me talk after I gave him an overload, I hoped so anyhow... His claws tightened into my chest as his valve rippled around me trying to drag me in as he neared his release. "Frag! Ah Primus!" He growled lifting his hips up to meet me half way optics growing even brighter until I felt his valve lock up with his overload, triggering mine as well. I could feel my spike swell slightly as I shot my load deep into him. My hips bucked against him as he clawed at me keeping me pressed close as he panted. "Frag Prowl..." A smirk form on my face along with a short laugh, it really wasn't funny I knew, but it just felt so good to have him this close and at least somewhat relaxed again. "Primus you make me feel good Jazz." I leaned over slightly dropping a kiss to his lips but he pulled away from it after bearly a touch. "Don't do dat. Ahm not yer lover so don't act like ah ahm. Ahm bearly a pleasure bot to ya, ah don't care though because as soon as a deca cycle is up ahm gone with meh carrier." That killed my good mood instantly and I felt cold as I cupped his cheek. "Jazz please-." "Let go Prowl. Told ya, ah got nothing to talk about, yer not gonna change meh mind. Ya hurt meh too much and if ya really loved meh ya wouldn't have done it. Ah bought yer lies before but after meeting meh carrier and feeling real love ah know better. Get off meh." He shoved me back pulling himself off my spike and just leaving me laying there alone... "Jazz..." My spark ached horribly and I couldn't help the tears that ran down my face. I didn't think I could take having him leave me now, but if he choose it, there would be nothing I could do. I would keep my promise though, I'd make sure he had a place to go... "Jazz... I don't know what I'm going to do without you... Please. You can't leave me..." I kept waiting for the door to open and him to come back but no matter how much I wished it to be, it still remained closed and I was still alone with this pain. "Primus, I'm so sorry Jazz."  
Jazz POV: I growled low as Prowl stepped up behind me in the dining room, he didn't say anything he just wrapped his arms around me hugging until it became apparent he wasn't leaving on his own. The last of my fuel was knocked back and I pushed his arms off me before standing. "Jazz, please talk to me! You can't just keep running!" He caught my arm spinning me around to face him and I could see tears behind his optics making me cringe away. "Please..." His hands cupped my cheeks, fingers rubbing over them as his optics begged me. My vents caught as I watched him. How many times had I been in his place begging? I'd begged my sparker not to hurt me so many times but it never amounted to anything, it always hurt so much more when I was denied. I wouldn't do that to someone else, even if they had hurt me already so with a finally vent I took his hand dragging him back to our room. "Jazz?" I really didn't feel like interfacing but if he was willing to beg for it infront of his creators than I'd deal, after all he had made it feel good at least. "Come on Prowl. Ya want meh ahm not gonna stop ya but ah don't wanna be here all day so get on with it." His mouth fell open before he caught my hands pulling them around his waist as he watched me. "Jazz please... I don't care about interfacing I just want you to be happy again! I don't want you to leave me! You have no idea how much that thought hurts!" He tugged me back until he was sitting on the bed with me standing over him. "Please. If you need to make me pay for hurting you just do it! But don't leave! I need you here with me!" He moved back onto the bed tugging me over him as the first tear rolled down his face making my spark squeeze. "Prowl... Ahm not gonna hurt ya like dat but after what ya did, ya hurt meh so much and I don't believe ya need meh near as much as yer saying. Yer not gonna change meh mind on this, at the end of the deca cycle ahm gone with meh carrier. Ah finally found someone dat really loves mehn and ahm not gonna lose him." More tears fell and it hurt way more than it should to see him like this, I shouldn't care because he couldn't really care about meh... But ah did... "You're not even going to give me a chance to try and keep you? Jazz...?" My optics searched his as he lay under me and I hated I couldn't just shove away his act for what it was. I knew he didn't really mean it or he wouldn't have hurt me, but I was too soft to brush him off. Finally, with a groan I caught both his hands pressing them into the bedding below me as my optics drilled into his. "Ah don't believe ya for a second. Yer lucky ah care at all Prowl... If we're gonna do this then ahm in charge until meh carrier comes to get meh. Ya don't like it ah'll leave now. Pick." His vents stuttered on a sob and I couldn't stop the pain at seeing more tears run down his face. "Jazz I don't care! I will do what ever it takes to keep you here with me! You can be in charge just stay with me!" His hands turned in my hold catching mine and moving them to kiss each finger as his optics begged me. I knew if I gave even an inch he'd pull me right back in and I'd just be setting myself up for more pain, seemed this mech knew just what he was doing. I'd take a beating over mental abuse any day, it would hurt so much if I slipped and he got in again. "Please Jazz..." I groaned slumping over him a little but he just caught me wrapping his arms around me even as he trembled. "Wish ya wouldn't do this to meh Prowl. Ah know yer just trying to make meh fall back into yer trap so ya can hurt meh more... Ah wish ya would have just let meh go offline. Ah saved ya and yer hurting meh so much... Ah just don't understand what ah've done dat was so bad ah hav'ta be punished like this." He tugged me closer and more tears fell from his optics as he pressed into my neck. "Jazz I wish so much that you would believe me when I say I NEVER wanted to hurt you! I thought that you were just playing! That you were upset that I made you back down. I had no idea you didn't mean to pin me with your code and I was still very jumpy after your carrier pinned me! Do you have any idea how much it scared me to see you just lay there ready to offline?! If I would have thought that you weren't just playing I would have NEVER pushed you! I don't care what you do to me as long as you stay I'd gladly take your place that were in at your sparker's house if you'd just stay here!" I cringed, just thinking about someone doing that to him had me bristling. "Ah'll kill anyone that tries that!" He jumped at my snap and I saw a little fear even though he didn't try to fight. "No one is gonna touch ya ah don't approve of!-" My snap even managed to surprise me and Prowl looked more than a little scared now. "Jazz...?" I groaned burying my face in his neck. "No idea where dat came from, sorry Prowl." He hesitated before wrapping his arms around my back rubbing lightly. "It's ok... I don't care if you don't want anyone but you touching me, but you have to stay make sure that happens." He nuzzled me and I sighed letting myself relax just a bit and I just hoped I could keep him out, part of me knew I was falling already but for the life of me I couldn't stop. "Please just say you'll stay with me Jazz... I need you so much." There was still a shiver from him as I sighed curling my fingers into his chest. "Sorry Prowl. Ah can't tell ya that." The shiver got a little stronger and he held me tighter. "You'll at least give me a chance?... Right? Please?" I gritted my denta, I didn't want to go through anymore pain but as I looked at him I knew I couldn't just keep denying him a chance. After all at the end I could just tell him he hadn't done enough. Finally I let out a vent and looked into his optics. Briefly I wondered if they'd always been such a beautiful shade of blue. "Ya got till the end of the decacycle to make meh wanna stay." A vent whooshed from him and he caught my cheek placing a few light kisses onto my lips. "I love you Jazz... I'm so sorry I hurt you. If I could take it back I would, it was so stupid to do that I know but I can't change it now! All I can do is try to make it up to you from here out." He just held me there and I could feel the walls I'd been so careful to build start to crack along the base. This wasn't good but I didn't know what to do, I couldn't hurt him even if he would hurt me again. "Just wish ya wouldn't hurt meh in da end... Ah don't wanna feel anything for ya, ah really don't..." His vents shuddered as I turned my helm for him to place a few kisses along my jaw. "I'd do anything to make you feel safe with me... Please Jazz..? What do you need me to do?" I shook my helm. "Ah don't know what ya can do... Ah wanna keep ya out as long as ah can. Can't love meh, ah know ya can't..." He cringed away from me and I hated it...  
Prowl POV: I had no idea what he needed from me to make him see that I wasn't going to hurt him anymore, at least he seemed willing to talk when he was in control though. Maybe that would help. I sighed stepping out into the garden to see Jazz dart after a bug, it made me smile seeing him so at ease, at least until he saw me. His face fell and I couldn't stop the whine that escaped. "What do ya need Prowl?" I tried to still my nerve as I stepped up to him hugging him close to me. "I missed you..." He was so tense in my hold and it made me tense as well. Then he slipped from my arms and I cringed trying to force back the pain until he wrapped his arms around my middle from behind. "Why ya so twitchy Prowl?" His fingers rubbed over my belly and it helped calm me down some. It felt so good to have him willingly stay here with me. "I thought you were going to run from me... Can I stay out here with you?" Warm vents tickled over my neck before a kiss was dropped there making me smile and wrapping his hand in mine. "Ya can stay." He tugged me over to the bench and down into it before climbing into my lap as his hands cupped my neck gently guiding it to the side. Then I felt the code skim along my mind lighting up pleasure up and down my frame. Hot vents slithered between my lines before fangs split the main one for my fuel to rush from me feeding Jazz. The pleasure increased making me squirm against him until he pulled back looking at me. "Don't ya want meh to fuel from ya Prowl?" I could bearly keep my thoughts straight but I really needed him to give me that push over the edge and to do that I needed to speak before he just left me there. "Frag-... Please don't stop now... I really... Really need you right now Jazz..." He raised an optic ridge at me before I was shifted around so he was over me, my legs hitched up over his shoulders. "Primus please... Just take it a little easy as first." He smirked a little making my spark pulse quicker. "Don't worry, ah don't plan to screw up again. Dis time am gonna do good." I let my cover open readying myself in case he got a little to excited again but instead of his spike it was his finger that made its way inside working me gently. The extra feeling made me keen, arcing up into him and killing the last bit of clear thought I had. Fangs found my neck once more and I gave him better access as his fingers worked deeper aided by the slick slid of lubricant. "Yer so wet already..." Suddenly his fingers were gone and something much bigger took it's place. He didn't move at first and I was nearly going crazy. Finally he bucked lightly but it didn't last long before he picked up pace a low growl rumbled from him and if he were anyone else I'd be really worried. It felt so good and I felt like I was going mad with pleasure, his coding and the feelings from my valve was driving me crazy! The sounds of screams bearly even broke through my haze and for a second I was scared until I realized the sound was coming from me. My fingers were digging into Jazz's back holding me tight to him as another scream ripped it's way from my mouth, overload washed over me and I couldn't chock down my sob as hot fluid was shot deep into me upping the pleasure even more. After several moments it faded leaving me laying under him limply, unable to move much more than a few brushes of my fingers. "Frag..." Jazz's face came into view as he gave me an appraising look. "Ah gotta say Prowl. Ah think ya like being the sub." Right now I couldn't argue. I had always thought I would be the dominat one but if I had to take to keep him here then I wouldn't mind it at all, now that he got used to using his spike anyhow. I leaned up pecking a kiss on his lips as he blinked at me. "I don't mind with you. Don't think I'd let to many others get me like this." He smirked wide before his optics brightened and he shook his helm looking away. "What's wrong?" A vent escaped him and he slipped from my frame leaving me feeling unpleasantly empty. "Shouldn't even be here with ya... Frag Prowl ah don't know why meh spark likes ya so much but ah hate it..." That made my spark hurt. "Jazz..." He hated the fact he loved me? That twisted my spark into little knots that couldn't undo. "Please don't say that Jazz..." I couldn't keep his optics and mine fell away to look over the gardens. "Why? Yer gonna hurt meh later, ya think ah should be happy about that?" I swallowed hard until he snorted and was gone leaving me laying there alone. I felt far too open here, as if something might jump out and grab me at any second now that my mate had left me...  
Jazz POV: I sighed as I watched Prowl practically crawl over to me, funny how just the other day it was me crawling to him, now I just wanted him to stay away. I didn't want him getting any closer than he was already, he was so close to breaking down my walls and I'd been hurt so much already. "Go away." He cringed but didn't leave as he sat on the bench beside me. "Please?..." Fingers brushed over my arm and I knew if I stayed he'd get through so even though everything in my frame protested against it I jumped from my spot and dashed into the woods to hide from him...  
Prowl POV: I honestly felt sick. My tank turned and I'd purged 4 times already this morning. To the day it had been 1 decacycle since I'd been given the time limit and Jazz had been avoiding me like the worst case of rust ever. I'd only caught him a few times but all ended with him running away after a quick interface. I felt utterly useless and I wondered if this was how he had felt... It hurt so bad and I'd do anything to make it stop. I'd made no progress with my chosen at all and I knew there was no way he was going to choose me even though I'd tried so hard. My spark ached and twisted as the scent of his carrier caught my nose just seconds before I could see him. His optics caught mine and he frowned moving over until he was knelt infront of me. "Prowl?" Fingers caught mine before he sighed and I found myself pulled into a hug that I couldn't even think about resisting. My arms wrapped around him and I couldn't push back the sobs as he held me close. He couldn't know just how much him being here helped. "I tried so hard...! I did everything I could think of to show him I loved him but he just keeps running from me and it's going to kill me to let him go! Please don't take him! I hurt so much!" The growl bearly even broke though my haze and wasn't nearly enough to worry me. I had comfort I'd been craving since this started and I wasn't letting go now. "I'm sorry Prowl... I gave Jazz my word, this isn't my choice, it is his and as much as I wish he would stay I can't make him." Fingers tightened a little as he rubbed along my back. "If it will make you feel any better I'll bring him to visit?" Another sob worked it's way free as he tucked my helm against his neck just holding me there. "Carrier? What are ya doing?" I flinched at Jazz's voice wishing he'd just let me show him how much I loved him. "You are causing a great deal of stress to him bitlet... Look at him Jazz. Does he look like he's playing with you?" Fingers curled tighter into my armour as I was rocked lightly. "Jazz please...!-" "Stop it Prowl. Ya act like some kicked puppy!-" "Jazz! That will be enough. I gave my word that you wouldn't be forced to stay after a decacycle, however that does not mean I'll stand for you rubbing it in. I do not believe for a second that he is faking like you do. Look at him, he is crying Jazz, and I won't let you make this worse for him." I could feel him recoil at being snapped at by his carrier until another set of arms gently pulled me away from him, for a second I thought maybe it was Jazz until I saw my sparker, he was the one holding me. "Carrier he has to be faking!-" "Like you were? You're getting yourself no where fast with that attitude Jazz. He believed that you were only faking and look how much pain you endured over it. Now you're doing the same to him but you're taking away his option to even try and make amends." I shivered trying with everything I was not to keep crying, I didn't want my sparker to see how weak I felt. I had nothing to prove to Jazz's carrier but now I couldn't even get comfort while I broke. "Can we just go? Ah don't wanna stay here any longer." I cringed away from the words but it didn't stop the pain they caused. My fingers slipped into my subspace before finding the item I needed... "Firesong..." He stepped up taking me from my sparker once more to hold me close, his coding coming online and fighting back my distress. It was just too hard to not give in when I finally felt ok again even if it was forced, it was welcome. "Yes Prowl?" The piece of paper was handed over as I met his optics. "I made arrangements for you and Jazz to have a place to stay... I made sure it was away from me because I know he doesn't want anything to do with me..." He looked it over before sighing. "I can't accept this Prowl.-" "I promised that even if he didn't stay he'd never have to worry about a place to live! Just take it, please... It's already paid for..." He vented before tucking my helm into his neck as the coding upped making it nearly impossible to keep my optics online. "It's ok Prowl. Just relax I'm going to help you go to recharge before I go. You look like you haven't slept in cycles..." He sounded so far away and I found answering nearly as hard as keeping my optics online. "Been... 3... Tell Jazz... I love him. Thank you..." Darkness was fading in along my vision before it swallowed me up taking me away from the pain and into blissful recharge...  
Jazz POV: I gasped taking in the view from the house Prowl had bought out for us. It was beautiful! Hands rested on my shoulders suddenly making me jump to see my carrier looking sad. "What's wrong? Carrier?" He vented offlineing his optics. "You know, the last thing Prowl said to me was that he wanted you to know he loved you. I think your making a huge mistake Jazz... He made a mistake yes but he doesn't deserve to pay for it the rest of his life... I-... I honestly don't know how long he'll live without you Jazz. I've gotten very good at reading others and that mech might never wake up from the recharge I placed him in. It was more humane that forcing him to suffer though." I could feel my spark tighten inside me just thinking that Prowl might die. It shouldn't matter that much to me I knew, but it did and I was so scared to lose him. "If ya thought he'd never wake up why would ya do dat!?" I spun on my carrier but he didn't so much as flinch. "Because he needed rest and it's something he likely would have discovered himself if not just deciding to offline. Why do you care Jazz? You don't want him near you but you have no problem with him suffering away from you? That seems very selfish to me. You've placed that mech in far more pain that you've faced and you wish it to continue?" I clenched my jaw, optics searching for anything to say he was lying, but there was none. "He can't!- Carrier..." He heaved a sigh before looking over the city. "I honestly don't expect him to make it passed a vorn without you there, I can't force you to go back, but I really wish you would." That thought was nearly enough to send me into a panic as I just looked at him in shock. "He can't-!" "He will without you. How ever, if you go back I'm sure when he finally wakes your going to have far more work in him than he has in you. It's not going to be easy and I'll be shocked if he's not scared to death of you." Fear tightened into my spark even more as I searched our bond finding nothing but certainty of what he'd said being true. "Ah gotta go get him!" A sad smile tugged his lips up a bit as he rubbed my helm. "I just hope it's not too late Jazz." It couldn't be! I had to get back there and show Prowl just how much I'd messed up! Show him that I really did love him and I was just scared he was playing to hurt me more. "The reason you did it won't matter to him one way or another Jazz, the fact that you caused so much pain is all that he'll look at." "How can ya be so sure!?" I spun on him glaring. "Because it did not matter to you." I felt like I couldn't vent, air seemed so thick and I wished I knew what to do. "... Ahm ah ever gonna get him back?" My carrier let out a long sigh before giving me a look I didn't like one bit. "I don't know Jazz. If he even wakes up again he might not want anything to do with you. He may hate you for what you did or he might just offline himself. There's so much that could happen now..." I didn't even think. I just ran from the room down the many sets of stairs and out of the building before I folded into my transport mode to race back to the palace and my mate... My peds carefully shuffled acrossed the dark room until I got to the bed that was still made, Prowl hadn't been in here and it did nothing to help my fears. Suddenly the door opened making me jump only to find his sparker. "What are you doing here?" "Where's Prowl?! Frag am so sorry ah should have just stayed!..." He didn't look impressed as he stepped back letting me out of the room. "Prowl is in the medical wing, he needs to rest and is on a energon drip so do not bother him. I'm well aware that he hurt you but you should not have gone that far too prove your point and if either one of you start anymore trouble I'll not be happy." I swallowed watching him. "Can ah stay with him? Ah need ta tell him ahm sorry for everything ah did." He wasn't happy with me I knew, but he finally nodded turning away from me. "I'll take you down but after this you better make amends one way or another." My peds fallowed his as we made our way down the hall until I saw the doors of the medical wing infront of me. "Do not wake him, he hasn't recharged in 3 cycles because he was worried about you leaving him." Guilt tighten in my spark making me cringe as he stepped away from me walking down the hall, leaving me standing there. Part of me didn't want to go in, that would make this real, I didn't want it to be real. Finally after a long pause I pushed open the door to see the mech I was after laid out over a bed far too still, energon lines attached, running fuel right into his lines. I swallowed hard, slowly making my way over to him, I didn't have to be told this wasn't recharge. He was under farther than that, his systems were so quite I could bearly hear them. My fingers curled around his as I took up the empty chair next to his bed. "Frag Prowl ahm so sorry..." I leaned forward dropping a kiss into his lips before pulling back to just watch him. He didn't move though. I didn't know why I expected other wise. For some reason I kept thinking of all the stories of how true loves kiss was the only thing that could bring someone back. It was a silly thought, I knew... But it was all I had... Time skip 3 vorns Jazz POV: I sighed rubbing the backs of my fingers down Prowl's face as he recharged. I'd just got done with his exercises. I didn't want him being stiff once he finally woke up after all. The thought that it was, if he woke up was shoved from my mind, he would come back to me. I just had to keep up faith and not give up, if I didn't have faith... Then all this was for nothing and that couldn't be true... With a growl I shook the thought away and brought my self back to tending to my mate who was, as much as I hated to say, getting worse, not better the last few days. Even in self forced stasis he cringed away from me now as if just being here caused him pain. That hurt more than anything could and I hated he felt so much pain because of me. "Got some new music... Ah really wish ya would tell meh if ya like it or not..." My spark squeezed before I finally laid down over him just hugging him the best I could. Tears started even though I tried to stop them, streaming down my face and leaking into my mates armour. I couldn't bring myself to care right now though. "Please just wake up! Ahm so sorry! Just please wake up! Ah need ya to be ok!" My fist impacted the bedding beside me making the frame under me jump. That jerked my attention right back to task as I bolted up to see Prowl's optics online watching me even though they were so over bright. "Prowl!" I grabbed at him but he scrambled away falling from the bed in his haste before I could get him. "Hey!" My hands were slapped away as I reached for him all the while he was struggling to get to his peds. They just kept slipping out from under him though. "Prowl just let meh help ya!" He keened loudly optics flickering around mine like a caged animal even as I carefully pulled him up letting him get his footing once more before tugging him into a hug. "Thank primus!... Ah was beginning to think ya weren't gonna come back to meh!" He was held so tense in my arms and I really needed him to relax. My code came online and he whimpered fighting against me even more until he lost the battle and fell limp against me. "Easy Prowl... It's ok ah swear. Ahm back and ahm not leaving ya again!" The mech in my arms didn't even act like he heard me as I moved him to look at him. "Oh Prowl... Ahm so sorry. Shouldn't have ever believed you didn't love meh. Ah was just so scared of being hurt." Slowly I let the code fall away only for him to lung at me knocking me away before he escaped from the room. "Prowl! Come back!" I could only watch after him a few long moments as he ran away from me before finally fallowing... He was fast for just getting up but he still couldn't out run me. "Prowl, please let meh talk to ya!" I finally managed to catch him but he shifted and grabbed my arm giving me the shaking of my life before I managed to subdue him with my coding. Energon splattered over the ground from the lines he'd torn as I watched him in shock. Even down he just kept growling at me and I could see so much fear in his optics. "Prowl?... Hey, ya know ah wouldn't hurt ya. Right?..." His lips pulled up more and my jaw fell open as I stepped back from him letting my code fall away. "Prowl..." He bolted to his peds watching me far too close and I couldn't understand what was going on. "Yer scared of meh... Ah'd never hurt ya! Prowl!-" He snapped at me when I reached out making me draw back. "You have hurt me far too much already. I don't intend to go though that again. Stay away from me Jazz, go back to your house and don't come back." I swallowed hard watching him as he turned and ran away from me. A hand fell onto my back suddenly and I cringed. "What am ah gonna do to show him ah didn't mean it?" My carrier hummed. "What could he do to show you he didn't mean it?" I whipped around to him glaring. "This isn't a joke!" He met my stare making me back up a few steps. "I wasn't joking. He worked so hard to try and make you see that it was a mistake but nothing he did mattered to you. Why now that your places changed should things be different? Because it's you that must suffer too be loved? You have to fix this on your own since it was you that got into this." Another thick swallow worked it's way down and I turned back to where Prowl had been. "Ah really fragged up... Didn't ah?" "You did and you may not be able to fix it." With that he left me there wondering if it would be better if I just did as Prowl wanted and left him alone. The pain in my spark made that nearly unbearable to think about though, let alone fallow through with. "Gotta find a way... Gotta." Prowl POV: I stiffened as I heard my door open before weight settled on my bed. For a long moment nothing happened before a kiss was pressed to my helm and Jazz's scent walfted over me making me tense even more. "What do you want? Haven't you hurt me enough yet?" Soft breaths ticked over my neck before he was infront of me optics down cast. "Ah was so fragging stupid! Ah couldn't see dat ya really loved meh. Ah know it doesn't make it right Prowl but my whole life ah didn't have anyone dat cared so it's so hard to tell from when is real and when it's acting like meh sparker did!..." Fingers curled into my chest and he blew out a long vent. "I don't care why it happened. It happened and I'm not going to get caught by another one of your hissy fits Jazz. Leave my room." His hold tightened. "Please... So sorry, so so sorry..." I growled rolling so I had him pinned as he just looked up at me like he was waiting to be hurt. Part of me wanted to hurt him after what he'd done, but I knew I could never fallow through with it. "I hate what you've done to me Jazz and I'd give anything to not love you." His optics brightened and I saw tears behind them and I wished I didn't care. "Prowl... Ahm so sorry for making ya feel this way. Ahm gonna make it up to you though. Everything ah did, everything! Ahm gonna make it right and ahm gonna make ya happy like ah thought we were in the beginning. Ah swear ah'll make up everything. Yer meh mate..." I growled pulling away from him only for him to fallow me clinging between my doors as his arms curled around my neck. "I am not you're mate." Hot vents skittered over my neck. "Then let meh be yer servant. Ah'll take such good care of ya." Lips pressed kisses along my jaw as his claws went to work on my doors stroking over them and lighting up my frame with shocks of pleasure.. "Let me go Jazz..." The words felt so thick and even as they left my mouth I knew that wasn't what I really wanted. He hummed lightly before he was infront of me fingers touching my cheek gently. "Dat what ya really want meh lord?" My vents caught as I tried to make myself confirm though it was in vain. Finally after a long moment he smiled gently and kissed me. "Ah didn't think so... Come on Prowl, ahm yer's now and ya can do anything ya want to meh without any fuss from meh." Carefully I was pulled over him until my frame covered his. He looked so sad and I wished it didn't matter, I'd give anything for it not to matter after what he'd put me though. The fact was, it did matter though and I hated that he was so upset. "You hurt me so much... I hate that you still mean so much after that." He flinched away slightly even trapped as he was, I had no doubt that in an instant he could turn the tables with his code though. "Ahm so sorry Prowl... Know it doesn't mean much right now but ah am and trust meh, pushing away only makes things worse... Ah've been there. Hurt more than ah ever thought it could to walk away and ah didn't know that ah could feel so much pain when carrier told meh ya weren't gonna wake up..." A thick swallow worked it's way down as I rested over him just trying to think things through. "If it makes ya feel better ah'll only stay deca cycle to try and make ya love meh again... If ah can't make it up to ya by then ah'll go..." I whipped my optics to his in shock. It sounded like he had to fight for each word but his optics said he was telling the truth. This was all up to me weather he stayed or left at the end and it sure seemed like he really wanted to stay. After the last deca cycle I wasn't letting him get off so easy though. Oh no. He was going to work for it after that. "You do realize that I'm not going to make it easy?" A smirk curled his lips a little. "An like a challenge. Especially when the prize is so valuable. Ah love ya so much. Just wish ah could have looked passed what my sparker did to see ya were nothing like dat..." I couldn't keep back my growl at the mention of what his sparker had done to him. I hated the mech with everything I was, he was the one that had pushed my mate so far too cause us so much pain.


End file.
